The Secret Series: Family Ties
by Futureheiress
Summary: Please read: THE SECRET LIFE OF MAL first! Family ties are strong and important. What happens when some ties break? What if there are 4 unplanned pregnancies? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Addies prov**

* * *

My name is Adeline Marie Adamsin. I am 15 years old. I am the daughter of King Benjamin and Queen Mal. I have 4 brothers and 5 sisters. I have long brown hair, and Green eyes.

Jazpar is my brother, who is 14. He has short brown hair and blue eyes

Alise is my sister, she is 13. Her hair is purple, like our moms, but her eyes are brown, like our dads.

Matthew is my other brother, who is also 13. His hair is a light brown like dads, but pale blue eyes like mom.

Alyssa is another sister, who for some weird reason, is obsessed with pink hair. Her eres are brown. She is 12.

Kit was another bro who is 11. He has brown hair, and pale blue eyes.

Dove is my 10 year old sister. Her hair is blond with brown eyes.

Johnathan is my 8 year old brother. He has brown hair, and green eyes.

Aria is my 6 year old sister. She has purple hair, like mom. Eyes were brown.

Kelsey is the youngest, she is 4. Pink hair and green eyes,

* * *

Life was not easy being a princess. We always were getting our pictures taken. The poparazie were always were writting articles about us. I was a sophmore at Auradon Prep.

"Addie! Come on! You'll be late! Your siblings are already down here!" Mom's voice called. It was our first day of school.

I went down an said "what?"

Mom said "Adeline Marie Adamsin! I do not appreciate your attitude this morning!"

Dad handed her some breakfast.

"You are gonna look out for Jazpar, Alise and Matthew today right?" Dad asked.

I said "ugh. Do I have to?"

Mom looked at me and said "Absolutely! And you really need to loose that attitude."

"Fine! Let's go already. Mom can I have some money for... "

"No, we made you a lunch." Dad said handing her the lunch bag, then me, Matthew, Alise and Jazpar left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jazpar's prov**

* * *

I walked beside my sisters and my brother, Addie said "will you losers stop following me?!"

I looked to Alise, and Matthew, who were just as shocked. "But mom and..." I hear Alise start.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE!" She yelled, causing me and the others to cower.

"Addie! Be nice." The familiar voice of our Cousin, Esmerelda say. We, Alise, Mattie and I, saw our blue haired, cousin. **((guess who's mom is Esmerelda.))** Addie said "Back off!"

Mattie, and Alise said "mommy is gonna be mad! She told you to look out for us! " Addie walked off, as I looked to my siblings and cousin.

Mattie and Alise started whimpering. "Guys its OK."

Esmeralda said "relax." We were sitting at lunch, with Esmeralda, Jason, Diego, Mai, and Carly. Addie was not sitting with us.

"I want my mommy." I heard Alise say. I pulled out my phone, and dialed my moms number.

Our cousins were surrounding Mattie and Alise. "Mommy... No we are on lunch... No Addie isn't looking out for us! And Alise is crying... No we don't know why... Okay Mommy."

Alise took the phone from me. "Mommy! I wanna go home! My stomach hurts... And I don't feel good... Addie is being mean... And I feel like I wanna cry... Okay... Okay mommy... Thanks."

* * *

 **Mal's prov:**

I looked at Ben. "I swear, I don't know, what has gotten in to Addie! I swear we are gonna have to so something about her."

Ben said "is everything alright?"

I shook my head and said "no. Addie isnt looking out for her siblings. And Alise isn't feeling well. Mattie, and Jazpar are upset."

Ben said "I'm going with you. I'm gonna have a serious talk with her!"

We both got to the school and went to F.G. office, Jane had taken over. "Hey. How can I help you?"

I said "Jane, can you page our children please?"

Jane looked up and said "all of them?"

Jane had an engagement ring on her finger, which we weren't surprised since she had been dating Carlos for a year.

I said "just Addie and Alise." Ben and I waited, while Jane paged them.

Alise, ran to my arms crying. Addie, came in and said "what!" Ben said "Adeline Marie Adamsin! Give me your phone!"

Alise said "mommy, can we go home?"

Alise and I left, as Ben delt with Addie.

 **-back at the castle. BELOW INVOLVES WOMEN TALK! YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT-**

Alise and I were in mine and Ben's master bath.

"Mommy why is this happening?" She cried, as I knelt in front of her.

"Sweetie, its natural." I started.

"Normal?! Bleeding is normal?!" Alise said.

I nodded. "Its called a period. It happens every month. You'll need to wear one of these." I handed her a pad as well as clean underwear.

"Does everyone women get them?" She asked, as I nodded.

"Yes. You'll be moody, and your stomach will hurt, its one of the sucky side of Periods. I can give you some medicine to help with it."

She nodded, and said "thanks mommy!" She hugged me as I said "your welcome, honey."


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! AND A SHOCK!

 **Alise's prov**

* * *

I felt better after talking to mommy.

"Just leave me alone!" Addie yelled to mom and dad.

"Addie stop yelling at mommy and daddy!" I cried out. Mommy and daddy looked at me.

"Stay out of this!" My sister yelled. She was usually so loving to me. I pushed her back.

"I am sick and tired of you acting like this! You are disrespecting mom and dad! You aren't being a sister! Your allowing me and your siblings to defend, and figure out our way around! If it wasn't for Esmerelda, and Diego we wouldn't have made it through our first chunk of our day! Shape up! Start acting like the sister I grew up with!" I shouted, as my parents looked at me.

Addie said "I'M NOT YOUR SISTER! NOT REALLY! SO LEAVE ME ALONE."

Mom said "ADELINE MARIE ADAMSIN!"

* * *

 **JAZPAR'S PROV:**

I heard my sisters fighting, I ran in just in time to have Alise crash into my arms sobbing. "Adeline!"

"I wanna go to the island and be with my real MOTHER!" Addie screamed.

* * *

Guess who Adeline's real mom is.


	4. Chapter 4

**MAL'S PROV**

i felt my heart broke. Ben's hands were on my shoulders.

Alise was crying in Jazpar's arms.

Mattie, was also hugging them. The younger ones were with Mom, Dad, and papa.

Ben had told me once, when he and Audrey had done some stuff, and she got pregnant when they were 13 but that Audrey had the baby adopted. Ben didn't know anything about it.

I said "Addie, pack your stuff. Ben, stay here, and try to calm Alise, Jazpar, and Mattie down."

I walked to the library, where Aly- Alyssa- Dove and mom were. "Mom I need a favor." I said, as she excused herself to come over to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

I said "I need you, dad, and papa to watch the kids. Addie is coming with Ben and I on a trip."

Mom nodded and said "anything else?"

I said "Alise, has just started her first period. She'll be on edge. We'll be back in a few days." Mom nodded, and I knew she would be fine. "Alise we might actually take with us."

Ben, Alise, Addie and I headed to the isle.

* * *

 **Alise's Prov**

"what is this place?" I said.

"Mommy's old home." Mom said, kissing my forehead. "Oh hell, look who it is, Queen Maleficent and King Benjamin!" I felt tension.

Addie said "mommy?" I looked at the women in front of us.

"Looks like your not suffering." Mom scoffed.

Dad held me protectively, as he glared at the women.

She called Addie her daughter, as she embraced her. Dad said "Audrey, take her. She is just like you. A selfish, spolied little..."

Mom said "Ben."

"Daddy." I said, as I went to moms arms.

Dad said "I thought, you would have appreciated, everything We did for you Addie. We didn't have to. So I hope you enjoy it here Addie! Don't come back, an if you do, then don't come crawling to us! You turned on us, when all we did was love you, and take care off you!"

Mom and I looked at dad. "He's right, we took you in when we didn't have to, and this is the thanks we get? You aren't gonna be welcome back. Ben, Alise let's go!"

Mom and Dad never had been so angry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben's Prov**

We returned to Auradon. Mal, was holding Alise- who had been in hysterics since the isle.

"Alise go to bed when we get home, I wanna talk to mommy." I said, as she calmed down.

At the castle Alise went to bed, and I led Mal to our room. I sighed. "Mal, I'm sorry... I know its hard on you."

I watched her sit on our bed, and then she said "it's not that so much as how she just turned her back on us. We did everything we could to make her feel safe and loved."

I sat beside her and said "I don't want you to worry. We'll figure it out."

"What are we gonna tell people?" My wife asked.

"Just say she wanted to leave plain and simple. Now get some sleep."

* * *

 **IN THE MORNING ALISE'S PROV:**

I woke up and headed to the bathroom. I quickly got ready for the day, before going to see my family.

"Ali!" My baby sister called to me. "Morning sis." I kissed her forehead, before looking to Dove, Alyssa and Aria. The boys all smiled.

"Okay, so I will look out for my siblings today. And if something happens we have Esmeralda, and Deigo." Jay and Lonnie were married, but had not had kids.

After helping my siblings dress warmly, mom said "Alise, do you have enough stuff for the school day?" I nodded.

We, Jaz, Mattie, and me, left for school. Esmerelda and Diego were waiting for us.

"Hey." I heard them say, embracing us.

We went to our classes, although after, we expected to see the limo, but it was not here. Instead it was Uncle Jay and aunt Lonnie. I said "Where's mom and dad?"

Uncle Jay said "they told us to pick you guys up, as well as Jonathan, Aria, and Kelsey. Something about an emergency at the middle school."

I looked at Jaz and Mattie before I said "get in the car guys, with Uncle Jay. I'm going with Aunt Lonnie. Uncle Jay, take them to the house.

As we drove to the elementary school I saw Johnathan held Aria's hand. "Get into the car guys. We have to go get Kelsey." My voice commanded. Theybobeyed, and got in the car.

Then I said "thank you. "

* * *

 **KELSEY'S PROV**

I was in my daycare, waiting for mommy and daddy. I started crying. "MINE!" I cried, and pulled the toy away from another kid.

The teacher came over, and picked me up. I saw my sister, then cried "ALI!"

I got sat on a chair, and I was confused. My sister, signed me out, and my teacher let her in. Then they whispered. "ALI! WHERES MOMMY?"

I called, her as she scooped me up. Alise said "come on, mommy wants us to meet us at the house."


	6. Chapter 6:character

NO COMMENTS THAT DOES NOT RELATE TO THE CHATACTERS PR STORYS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

SO HERE IS A LIST OF CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY! As of chapter 3 ((after Addie leaves))

All the descendants characters are 27-30 normal modern day child birthing age.

* * *

MAIN

Adam + Belle= Ben + Mal Adamsin= Jazpar (Jaz), Alise (Ali), Matthew (Mattie), Alyssa (Ally), Kit, Dove, Johnathan (John), Aria, Kelsey

Doug + Evie Dwarfson= Esmerelda (Esme), DJ

Jay + Lonnie Jansons= None yet. ((Yes I am taking suggestions for names.))

Carlos +Jane De Vil =Deigo ((taking suggestions for names!))

Chad +Marge Charming= Claire, Mary, and Richard (Ricky)

Rose + Eugine **((Repunzle/Flynn's son))** ((taking name requests))


	7. Chapter 7

MAL'S PROV

I was shaking, in the bathroom. Alyssa, Kit and Dove were in their room. Each had a busted arm. A fight gone bad.

'Shit! Ben and the kids will KILL me!' I look at the test, shaking.

'9 kids already. We can't be pregnant!'

"Mal! Honey! Open the door." Ben's voice called through the door, knocking. I was shaking, as I threw the test away, as I opened the door tears in my eyes.

"Mal, honey." Ben hugged me as I cried.

* * *

ALYSSA'S PROV:

I heard mom crying. Dad was soothing her.

I walked with Kit and Dove to where the rest of my siblings were. Kesley, was playing on the floor. Mom and dad came in.

"We have to tell you guys something... And it may come as a shock to you guys." Mom started.

We looked to them as dad said "Moms pregnant." The reaction for me is instant. "Seriously?" I hugged them excited

* * *

JAZPAR'S PROV

"MOMMY!" I ran and hugged her. I was happy for them. I couldn't believe I was gonna be a big brother again.

* * *

ALISE'S PROV

I hugged them and told them that, I was happy- kind of. I wanted to be at least. I was kind of annoyed, but what's done is done and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

DOVE'S PROV:

I was so excited! "YAY!" I hugged my parents excitedly.

* * *

KIT'S PROV:

Me and Johnathan hugged mom and dad. We were excited.

* * *

ARIA'S PROV

my expression was, excited but fearful. I was afraid mom and dad would forget Kelsey. She was the baby.

* * *

KELSEY'S PROV:

I understood mom and dad. I was not afraid. "I am excited!" I said excitedly hugging.


	8. Chapter 8

Evie's prov:

the year is 2029. Sorry for no update in like 1 month! I have so much going on!

* * *

"Doug? What are you doing here?" I asked looking up from my order form, for a customer. Its been 14 years since I opened "Evie's Auradon Style".

Doug said "I got a call from Jane."

I put the order form down. "What's going on?" I ask. I was suddenly worried. Doug said "Esme, and Alise got sick, or something. Blood testing in science or something."

I said "okay. Umm do you want me to go or are you gonna go?"

Doug said "they want you or Mal"

I stood up and said "okay, I'll just see if Mal can... I'm so backed up! I got 29 orders that have to be ready in 3 days. For the party Ben and Mal are having, and I have 10 done! I need the other 19 outfits!"

Doug put his hands on my shoulders and said "just stay here. Work on the outfits. I'll take care of Esme. Relax."

I said "thanks."

* * *

DOUG'S PROV:

I pulled up to the school, getting out. I saw my sister, she was a teacher. "Hey Bro!" She called. I smiled. "Hey Rose! How are you?"

Rose smiled and said "I'm OK. Are you hear to get Esme and Alise? They aren't gonna like that. They want Evie or Mal."

I sighed and said "I know. But I can't get Mal or Ben, and Evie is swamped at work. So they get me. Look I have to go but I will call you later." I made my way to the nurses from where Jane called.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Alise and Esme." I said, entering the nurses office.

Esme looked up weakly, along with Alise. "Ahhh. Mr. Dwarfson. Just sign these papers." The nurse said. I signed the papers, before I took the girls to the car.

As I got in my phone rang, so I answered. "Hello? Hey Mal. Its okay i just picked her up. You sure? Okay... Okay.. Thanks Mal!" I hung up and drove to the castle, which housed my sister and Brother in laws.

* * *

BEN'S PROV:

I stood at the door when Doug pulled up. "Hey man. Mal said the girls could stay here?"

I nodded and said "of course! We are happy to take care of Esme till you or Evie are done working for the day. Especially since you picked up Alise for us."

I helped the girls inside and got them settled in Alise's room.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the party!

NEW CHARACTERS:

NOTE: YOA LING AND CHEIN PO ARE MULANS FRIENDS WHO MARRIED PRINCESSES IN MULAN 2

AMY: DAUGHTER OF ANNA AND KRISTOFF:AGE 18: WILL BE EVIES RESEPTIONIST

MAI, daughter of Yoa and Mei: 19: evies co workers!

MAIYA, daughter of Ting Ting and Ling: 19: evies co worker

AYA: DAUGHTER OF CHEIN-PO AND SUE: 19: Evies co worker

Alise's prov

* * *

I stood in my room, dressing in my new dress, Aunt Evie made. "Ali can you help us?* my sisters, Dove, Kelsey and Aria said as they came in carrying their dresses.

I smiled and helped my sisters dress before I did their hair. I swiftly did mine after the girls were ready.

A knock happened and I saw mom in the door frame. "Looks like you girls don't need my help." She said with a smile.

"do we look alright momma?" My sisters and I asked in unison.

Mom hugged us all, kissing our foreheads. "You guys look beautiful! Thanks Alise for helping your sisters, for me."

I smiled and said "no problem mom. I was happy to help."

* * *

Evie's prov

I was dancing with my husband, while the kids talked with each other, just then 4 girls came over and taped my shoulder. "Mrs. Dwarfson?" They said.

Doug and I pulled apart and I said "Amy, Mai, Maiya, Aya! Pleased to see you! This is my husband Douglas. Doug this is Amy, my receptionist, and Mai Maiya, and Aya my co workers, they will be helping me catch up."

Doug said "Oh yes of course! So pleased to meet you all finally! I have heard so many wonderful things about each of you!"

We all danced the night away


	10. Chapter 11

NEW CHARACTERS:

NOTE: YOA LING AND CHEIN PO ARE MULANS FRIENDS WHO MARRIED PRINCESSES IN MULAN 2

AMY: DAUGHTER OF ANNA AND KRISTOFF:AGE 18: WILL BE EVIES RESEPTIONIST

MAI, daughter of Yoa and Mei: 19: evies co workers!

MAIYA, daughter of Ting Ting and Ling: 19: evies co worker

AYA: DAUGHTER OF CHEIN-PO AND SUE: 19: Evies co worker

* * *

Evie's prov:

I walked into my office, seeing notes. "We are coming for your presious siblings and friends. - guess who" I knew who this letter was from.

I quickly called Mal first. "Mal? Its Evie... No I'm not Okay... We need Jay, Carlos, Deigo, and Shane. Bring Ben, Lonnie, and Jane too... We have a situation... Okay, thanks Mal... I'll call Doug and the girls. You get the others. And don't talk to anyone else who calls, unless they say the code which is Good. Tell the others that... Thanks M!"

"Evie?" Amy's voice called, and I opened the door. "Whats up Amy?" I asked.

"3 suspsisious orders just came in." She handed me the forms, as I thanked her. "Thank you. U . When Mai, Maiya, and Aya, get here, please tell them to finish what they started last night and start the next one, but I wanna see the order first. I gotta make some Very important phone calls."

She nodded as I went back to my desk. I dialed Doug's number. 'You've reached Doug Dwarfson, I can't get to the phone please leave a message."

I sighed and said " Doug! Call me ASAP! We are having an Emergency meeting with the others plus Shane. Use the code word Good when you call back! Love you"

I hung up, before I dialed Auradon Preps main office. I tapped the table impatiently, until I heard Jane's voice. "Jane emergency family meeting. When ever you call any of us and say Good before you say anything else. Pass it along to Doug. This concerns him. Mal's gonna call Carlos and Jay... Okay thanks Jane!" I hung up.

I was searching for Lonnie's number when my office phone rang. "Evie's Auradon style. Evie speaking... Hey Doug! Thanks for using the code word. Can you come over to the shop? Oh its okay... I get it. But we are meeting at the castle tonight."

* * *

Mal's prov

This day has been long. There was a knock on the castle door, Ben and I were in the living room, with Jay and Lonnie, the kids were in their respective rooms. DJ and Esme were with the others, they came home after school.

Evie and Doug, as well as Carlos, Jane, Deigo and Shane came in. Shane dressed in a new dress, which Evie had made for her. She didn't wear the grey clothes she used to wear.

"Okay so Evie had called us all here to discuss something. She was quite panicked when sh called. Evie care to enlighten us?" I stated before Evie stood up and cleared her throat.

"So today I received 3 suspicious orders and then I found a note saying 'we are coming for you precious siblings and friend- Guess who.' Cruella. Jafar. And Shan Yu..."

Shane gasped and said "NO!" she started crying, cutting Evie off. I went over to her, and said "Shane, what is wrong?"

She said "I... Can't say. He'll kill me, and anyone who I tell..."

I looked to the others and said "whoever He is, won't touch us. Tell us."

She inhaled and confided in us a dark secret. "He started when I was 4... He molested me... I..."

"Everyone is gonna stay here. " I instructed. Ben, Doug, Carlos, and Jay all went to find Cruella, Jafar and Shan Yu.


	11. Chapter 13

Reviews

* * *

Mal's prov

I couldn't believe this. The rest of the parents, coming, Shane's secrete of being molested by her father. I hated this. A knock on the door startled us. "Your majesty? Its Chip. I was wondering..." I stood, pulling my robe around me and opened the door.

"What's up Chip?" I asked. Shane came over, shaking.

"What do you need beside extra blankets?" He asked.

Evie, Lonnie, and Jane came over and said "Maybe some coffee." Lonnie and Evie said.

"Some tea for me." Jane and I chimed.

Shane said "maybe if its not too much trouble, maybe some soup and hot chocolate?" Chip smiled and said "No problem." He left quickly.

We sat in a circle. Shane leaning on Evie.

* * *

In the morning, I woke, checked on the girls, who were still sleeping, then the kids.

"Any news?"I asked one of the servants. They nodded and said "one down, 2 to go. Shan Yu is gone."

I thanked them before letting them leave for the day, while the day servants came in. The kids went to school, while me, and Shane stayed, home. The others went to work.

Shane spent time with Chip, I had to admit, she was sweet on him, and he on her. There was a knock on the door, causing me to open it. "Doug, Carlos! Where are Jay and Ben!"

I hugged them as they staggered in, behind them, was Jay and Ben. All of them staggered in, collapsing in the living room.

I immediately called the doctor, then Jane, Evie, and Lonnie

Shane and Chip came in, saw the unconscious forms.

* * *

When Jane, and Lonnie came back, they asked "where are they?! The kids went shopping."

"Calm down, they got all of them. They were beaten pretty bad, Carlos and Doug have a broken arm and 2 broken ribs each. Ben and Jay have a broken leg each. But the doctor said they will recover. All the parents are gone. Ben told me that much before he fell asleep."

Jane and Lonnie sighed with relief. "The guys are in my room, on the air matresses you guys slept on, Ben on the bed. They need their rest, though."

I told Evie the same when she got here. "Until further notice, I want you guys to stay here." I stated, as the girls nodded.

Shane came over, and said "may I stay here too?" I looked up and said "of course! You all can stay as long as you want! Shane, you especially."


	12. Chapter 14

Reviews

* * *

Alise's prov

"Mommy?" I asked, nervouse, as I entered my dads office.

She looked up and said "what's wrong honey?"

I sighed and said "how can I tell if a boy likes me?"

Uncle Doug came in, and said "what boy likes my niece?"

I swallowed and said "Ricky Charming."

Mom said "He breaks into song."

Uncle Doug said "hahaha. He helps you with your class work."

Mom said "Did he ask you out?"

I nodded as uncle Doug said "oh boy. Ben's gonna be..."

"Ready to release his inner beast on him if he tries anything with me. I know. Also, Harriet **((captain hooks daughter new vk who turned good))** asked Jazpar out."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

I walked into the halls, wearing a brand new floor length pink dress, with a halter neckline. Jazpar was wearing a suit.

Mom said "Oh, Alise! You look so beautiful, and Jazpar, you look so handsome! Do you guys have your phones charged?"

We nodded and then she said "Do you have money?" We nodded and she smiled hugging us both.

There was a knock as Chip opened it. "Harriet, Ricky, come in." He said allowing them to enter.

Mom said "okay you 4 have fun! But not to much fun. Be home by 930. Let me know if your gonna be late. No later than 1030."

"Okay mom. Bye mom! We love you!" Me and Jazpar hugged her and kissed her cheek.

We went to a movie and then to Tiana's ((the princess from the princess and the frog, think I spelled it right)) for dinner.

"We had fun. Thanks for the movie" Ricky and Harriet said, as we stood outside, the castle door.

"We had fun too, thanks for dinner." Jaz and I chimed.

Ricky came over to give me a hug, before he gave me a quick kiss. It felt like fireworks. Everything felt complete.

When we broke apart, I looked over to my brother, who was kissing Harriet. Ricky said "I'll see you at school tomorrow babe."

Me and Jazpar walked in and bumped into mom.

"How was your first dates?" She asked.

"Magical." We said, dreamily.

"Well go get some rest. You two have school tomorrow." She said, smiling. She knew. Her mom sense's told her we both had our first kiss.


	13. Chapter 15

Reviews:

Pinksakura271: Ben was napping involenterily at the time, but was fully aware of it! He is excited, but skeptical- remember Ricky is a teenage boy and Ben was one aswell so he knows all. Evies reaction will be bellow!

* * *

Evie's prov:

I was working with Mai, Maiya, and Aya. Amy was at the front desk. My nephew, and niece went on their first date, Esme set up Ricky and Alise.

Esme told me that Alise had confided in Esme that she liked him. I was excited, for them. Really.

I was more afraid for Mal and Ben, I knew they weren't ready for this stage of parenthood. Burthen again, maybe they were.

"EVIE! CAN YOU COME UP FRONT PLEASE?" Amy called. I went to the front and saw Lonnie and Jane.

"Hey Lonnie, Hey Jane what's up?" I asked.

Lonnie and Jane both looked pale white.

They said "we need to talk to you... Women to women. Mal's apparently in meetings all day..." I said "is everything OK?"

They shrugged and said "we don't know..."

In the office, we all sat. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"We are late.." They said softly, and nervously.

I said "when was your last cycles?"

Lonnie said "mine was 6 weeks ago."

Jane said "mine was 7 weeks ago..."

I looked at them and said "I have a couple of pregnancy tests here..." I said opening my desk drawer, and pulled out 2 boxes.

Lonnie and Jane said "are you sure?"

"I insist." I stated as I pushed the boxes toward them.

* * *

Lonnie's prov

After what seemed like forever, I was able to look at the test. I stared at the plastic test in my hands, a small pink plus sign stared at me.

I was shaking. My heart was racing. My hands were sweaty. I didn't know what to do. How was Jay gonna react? Would I be a good mom?

I was scared, beyond belief.

* * *

Jane's prov

My hands were sweaty. Heart racing. Body shaking. I didn't know the results yet, but I was scared.

I didn't know how was Carlos and Diego react. Am I gonna be a good mom?

My phone beeped. I looked at the test. A blue plus sign starred me in the face.


	14. Chapter 16

Hey my ipad is busted and my husband and I cant afford a new one until next week. we are on the same pay scheduale, then the shippings like 3-4 days or something so I should be updating hopefully by the 4th of May.

* * *

Reviews:

* * *

Lonnie's prov:

I was making dinner that night, waiting for Jay to get home. He worked as a professional tourney player. He came in the door and I had dinner set out.

"Jay, there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." I said, slightly nervously, as we sat down at the table.

Jay looked up at me and said "Whats wrong Lonnie?"

"Umm, I'm pregnant." I stuttered out nervously.

Jay's reaction, was to stare at me. "Are you sure?" He asked, sounding excited.

I nodded and said "Yes. I went to Evie for the test, then I went to the doctors, who confirmed it. Are you happy? I know you wanted to wait a while..."

Jay stood and scooped me up twirling me around in a circle. "Of course I am happy! We'll make it work. I promise." He kissed my forehead, gently.

* * *

Jane's Prov

I had just gotten home, from the doctors, and saw Diego sitting at the table. "Thanks for forgetting that I'd need a ride home from school Jane!" he yelled, causing Carlos to come out of the room.

"Diego. why don't you go do your homework? I wanna talk to Jane. Alone." I watched Diego walk to his room.

"Jane? You never forget to bring him home! I was at work, and had to close up early. thankfully I had no clients at that moment, but still. That's not like you." He said, sounding kind of angry. Carlos worked as a veterinarian.

"I'm so sorry Honey! I did forget! I took my lunch, 1 hour before the end of the day, and went to see Evie... For something, then I went to the doctors, thats why I'm just getting home! I wasn't think right after I left Evie's!" I explained, trying not to cry, I hated disappointing them. Carlos had every right to be mad.

"Are you Okay? Did you say you were at the doctors?" The anger vanished from his eyes and voice as he spoke. His voice and eyes, I could tell were ones of concern.

I said "I'll tell you and Diego at dinner... Which I might wanna get started..."

"I ordered pizza." he said softly, taking me into his arms.

A half hour later, the pizza was here, and Diego, Carlos as well as myself were all around the table.

"Diego, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to forget to pick you up. I got delayed after I left Aunt Evies. Forgive me?" I said, looking at Diego. He was like my son.

He nodded, which made me smile. "Now I have some good news." I said.

"whats the good news? does it have something to do with you going to the doctors?" Carlos asked.

Diego said "You were at the doctors?"

I said "Yes, and Yes. Ummm... I... I'm... Pregnant!" I stammered. I looked between the love of my life and Diego.

Carlos reacted first, pulling me to my feet and into a hug. He was excited. He didn't have to tell me, I could tell by his reaction.

Diego, didn't say anything. Just sat there. He didn't look to happy, but he'll come around... I hope.

* * *

Lonnie's prov **((These are Maderine Chinese words for grandma: Maternal, Grandpa: Maternal, and Uncle.))**

I walked up the familiar pathway to my parents house. Only to see my brother playing in the yard. "Zian!" I called, causing him to stop playing and run to me. "LONNIE! I MISSED YOU!" He said excitedly. We had always been close. "Hey bro! Where is mom and dad?"

"We're here." They said, approching us.

"Mom. Dad. I got some news I want to tell you." Zian, was still hugging my legs. "Me too sissy?" I nodded.

"Well can you stay for Lunch?" Mom asked, smiling, her eyes Knew, But the happiness that was behind them said everything I needed.

"Of course!" I said.

-During Lunch-

"So, Where's that hard working son in law of mine this morning?" Dad asked.

"Working. they have a game this weekend and there's training today. But... What I came by to tell you... is..." I started, trying to think of a good way to say this.

"You can tell us anything honey. You know that." Mom said, softly.

"Dad. Your gonna be a wàigōng. Mom your gonna be a wàipo. And Zian Your gonna be an jiù jiu." I grew up speaking both, Chinese and English.

My brothers reaction was first, he sprung to his feet and hugged me close. "YAYY! I'M SO EXCITED!" he squeeled.

Mom and Dad both smiled, rising and came over hugging me. "We are so happy for you our daughter. The news of being Grandparents, is the best news we've had in a while." They said together.

I knew everything was gonna be Okay.

* * *

Jane's prov

I walked up to my mom's house, it was a little after noon. I had spent the morning, thinking of ways to tell my mom. I knocked once, and mom opened the door. It was the weekend so I had no work.

Diego, had gone to help Carlos at the clinic. "Hi mom. I was wondering if I could tell you some news..."

My mom and I went in and she said "Whats Up Jane? Are you and Carlos OKay?"

I said "Mom... I'm..."

I wasn't this nervous when I told Carlos, But I was nervous now.

"I know, Jane." She said.

"What?" I asked.

She said "That your pregnant. I am really excited about becoming a grandmother. Really I am."

I started crying, happily.

Everything was falling into place.


	15. Chapter 17

Reviews:

Pinksakura271: Yes I plan to have Diego come around very soon. He's still skeptical in this chapter, though. :)

* * *

Mal's prov:

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday and I was eagerly waiting for Carlos, Jane, Diego, Lonnie, Jay, Shane, Evie, Doug, Esmerelda and DJ to come over. Jazpar, Johnathan and Aria were working on their homework- last minute AGAIN, Alise was in the library with her nose- most likely- in a book. **((now who does that sound like?))** Matthew, was playing a video game with Kit, Dove and Alyssa were both playing a board game- probably a pretty pretty princess one or something like that, and Kelsey was taking a nap.

"Mal? Are you sure you are feeling up to a big family get together?" Ben's voice asked, softly.

"I'm Okay Ben. I love seeing our family, beside's Lonnie and Jane both said they wanted to tell us something, and I think we should tell them about our baby too." Ben said "OF course. Whatever you want, is what will happen."

Chip said "Did I hear that Shane was coming over your majesties?" We looked up and I smiled "Yes she is."

A knock on the door sent me sprinting to get it. Once I opened it, Shane, as well as Jay and Lonnie, were there to greet us. Behind them I saw Evie, Doug, Esme, and DJ, Carlos, Jane, and Diego.

Once everyone was inside we all sat at the table in the dining room, and I said "So Jane, Lonnie you guys said you had some news to tell us?"

Ben looked to me and then to the guys.

Lonnie and Jane both smiled wide and said "We're pregnant!"

I said "wow! Congratulations! Now I really feel funny saying this, since its your first time going through this guys, but I'm pregnant too."

The whole room squeeled excitedly, except for Diego, who Carlos said "Come on Buddy. We won't forget you." Diego smiled, and said "okay.."

The evening was spent talking about everything, mostly about the new babies.

I looked to Ben briefly, before someones phone went off. I looked at mine and Ben's. "Not me or Ben."

Lonnie and Jay checked theirs. "Not Us." they said in unison. It wasn't Jane or Carlos either.

Doug looked at his, and shook his head. "Not me." He stated.

Evie looked at her's and said "It's mine. hang on."

* * *

Evie's prov

I picked up my phone and said "Evie Dwarfson... OH hey Amy, Is everything OK? oh dear... No it's Okay. Take care of your mom and dad. Yes I'm sure. Your welcome.. Bye..."

I looked to the face's of my family. "Anna and Kristoff are sick. Amy needs to stay home for a few day's to take care of them..."

Doug said "Whoa.. Bad break huh?" I nodded. "I'm gonna try to see how busy we are tomorrow, but if we are busy, I may have to hire some extra help... Just temporarily."

Lonnie said "I can fill in for Amy."

Jay looked at her, nodding.

"I'll let you know how tomorrow goes then. Thanks Lonnie."

Shane said "I could help out too."

She was snuggled up in Chip's arms. We smiled. "Thanks Shane. I'll let you both know."


	16. Chapter 18

Reviews:

* * *

Evie's prov

I walked into Evie's Auradon Style, and was shocked at the face which greeted me... or should I say Face's. I forgot, I gave Mal, Ben, Doug- not the others yet, all a copy of the key- in the event of an emergency, Mal or Doug must have gave them a key.

"Good Morning Evie. Here's your coffee. We did notice you were low on purple fabric, as well as Pink. Would you like us to order some more?" Lonnie, greeted first.

Shane said "I could run to the store to grab them for you." These two were defiantly my Siblings. Always doing EXACTLY what they think is right, even if I hadn't officially said anything, Like coming into the shop for the day, before I had even a chance to say yes.

"Thank you for the Coffee Lonnie. I would love it if you would do that Shane, thanks. Have Mia, Miayah and Aya arrived yet?" I said, taking my coffee mug from Lonnie.

"We're here Evie." The three girls said as they entered.

"Good Morning Ladies! I would like you to meet my sister's, Lonnie and Shane. Amy has to stay home for a few days to take care of her parents. So they will fill in for her."

Mia, Miayah, and Aya nodded, and said "Good Morning." Then they proceeded to hang their coats up.

"Shane if I made a list of things I noticed were low would you grab them for me while your at the store?" I asked, softly.

She nodded. "Of course!" she said as I quickly jotted down a list. "Thanks Shane. Here. It's the company credit card." I handed her the card, as she left.

"Lets get to work." I said, smiling at Lonnie. I had a surprise for her, and Jane.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov.

I smiled, watching Shane leave, and Evie, headed to the work shop.

I was looking at an email, sent to us, when the door opened. "Welcome to Evie's Auradon style! How may I help you?" I said, looking up from the computer, to see the purple hair and gorgeous, beaded knee length dress in the purple color, queen herself. "Mal. What can I do for you?" I asked, smiling.

"I need to place a rather large order." She said.

"How large?"

"Me, Ben, Jazpar, Alise, Matthew, Alyssa, Kit, Dove, Johnathan, Aria, and Kelsey." she said, sounding happy.

"Is there an occasion?" I asked.

"I'll let Jane tell you that."

"Okay, just fill out the order forms." I smiled handing them to her.

* * *

 **Anyone wanna take a guess on the Special occasion?**

 **In other news: I ordered a new Ipad and I should have it by May 5th- May 7th.**


	17. Chapter 20

**NOTE: This chapter, there will be 1 special occasion and 2 surprises. It's May in the story. Jazpar is now 15. Diego is 16. not sure how this is supposed to work, with a wedding, and I debated on if I should have F.G or Ben do it so what I decided, was to have Ben do it. ALSO This is my longest chapter ever, 2,251 words!**

* * *

Review's

Pinksakura271: Thats a good Idea! I am gonna use both of them- Mama Blue Bow I'll use for when he's trying to be sweet! I'll even have Diego call Carlos Dad! I just checked the arrival date for my ipad and it'll be here Monday! YESS! More updates then. Mal and Ben already told the kids in Chapter 7. Remember? A family portrait is a great idea actually. I may actually use that- after the baby is born.

* * *

Diego's prov:

I was walking into my class room, the one class I had with my cousins, all 5 of them- Jazpar, Alise, Mattie, Esme, and DJ- when I heard "Would Diego De Vil, Jazpar, Alise and Mattie Adamsin, and Esme and DJ Dwarfson report to the head office please? That is all." said my mom.

"Come on guys." I said, turning to my cousins, as we turned around and walked out of the class room. As we walked, to the main office, I saw, Mal, Ben and Dad. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I heard my blue haired cousin ask.

"We got you guys and your siblings excused for the day. We have an important meeting with Aunt Evie." Aunt Mal said. I looked to my dad, who said "Who want's to go to a wedding?" I said "Your's?" I looked between Dad and Mom.

Mom said "Yes. We're all going to the castle, after school of course. I thought maybe you would like to get out early with the other's. Your dad has off, and wanted to spend time with you." I smiled. Aunt Mal said "We have to get the others. Come on. Esme, and DJ Your parent's said to bring you by the salon. Ben, can you take Jazpar and Mattie with you? I'll take the others."

Alise smiled. Dad said "Come on Bud."

* * *

Alise's prov:

I was walking with Mom. "Hey mom, Ricky and I were supposed to go out tonight, Before we knew about the wedding... Could he come, Maybe?" I asked. Esme and DJ, were with us, climbing in the back.

Mom looked at me, and said "Yes. Of course sweetie. I know you and Jazpar were gonna go to a double date again. Jaz mentioned something about it this morning, before Carlos asked if we could do this as soon as possible. I told your Dad to tell Jaz to invite Harriet too."

I smiled in relief. "Thanks Momma." I pulled out my phone, while mom drove.

 _ **Alise to Ricky: Hey, sorry to do this last minute, but would mind changing our plans? Instead of going out, would you mind accompanying me to a wedding? My Uncle Carlos, and soon to be Aunt Jane are getting married.**_

We pulled up to the middle school, when I noticed mom's face went Pale. "Do you want me to run in?" I asked, softly, to which she nodded. I got out and went to the main office.

"Princess Alise! How may we help you?" the principle asked. "I need Alyssa, Kit and Dove Adamsin excused for the rest of the day. I'm their sister, Alise Adamsin." I said to the principle, sometimes, being a princess had some serious advantages, like not being questioned if I had to get my siblings, for mom and dad. "One moment." He said, before paging them over the PA system. They came in and saw me.

"What's going on?" they asked. "You'll see. Come on. Mom's waiting for us. " We went to the car, and climbed in. Mom looked a little better, but not much. Morning sickness, must be really taking it's toll on her. I wish I was able to drive, at least for my mom's sake.

She drove to the elementary school, when I said "Mom. You can't keep driving like this! Your pulling over now. I'll go get Johnathan and Aria. I'm gonna call Uncle Doug, to see if he can drive you and the others home, then take me to get Kelsey. You need to get some rest mom." I said, almost commanding. "Okay sweetie, I know... your right."

I smiled, as I got out, pulling my phone from my pocket, speed dialing Uncle Doug's number. "Hey Uncle Doug... I need a favor... I need you to meet mom and I at the Elementary school. Mom's too sick to drive. The morning sickness is real bad right now She needs to go home, I was hoping you could take her and the others home.. then I take me to go get Kelsey... OK, thanks. See ya soon." I hung up before checking my messages.

I went in and to the main office. "Princess Alise! How may we help you?" I heard the principle ask. "I need my brother and sister, Jonathan and Aria, out for the rest of the day, Please." The principle nodded and paged them. they came and hugged me. "Hey. Come on. Uncle Doug is waiting for us. Mommy got too sick to drive."

When we went out, Uncle Doug was waiting. I got Aria and Johnathan in, before getting in the passanger seat. "Thank's Uncle Doug. I didn't know who else to call... How was Mom?"

Uncle Doug said "Don't worry. We're Family. Your mom looked really, tired so I took her home. Your grandparents will watch her and the others. I promise."

I smiled, with relief. As Uncle Doug drove, I looked at my phone.

 _ **Ricky to Alise: I don't mind changing our plans, babe. What time should I come over? Should I wear the suite I wore on our first date?**_

 _ **Alise to Ricky: Yes, that would be perfect, and 4.**_

I smiled, seeing the day care come into play. I got out, once Uncle Doug stopped the car. I went in and over to Kelsey's class room. Her teacher, which was Heather Dwarfson- Happy's daughter. "Hey, Princess Alise. Is their something wrong?"

I said "No, nothing's wrong, But I do need to get Kelsey, out for the rest of the day. Per the Queen's request." Kelsey, who was just waking up from her nap, and saw me. "Ali!" She squeeled, in almost a whisper, before running towards the door. "Up." She said, reaching for me. Heather smiled, and picked her up, handing her to me. "Thanks Heather." I said before walking out with my sister.

* * *

 **-back at the castle, Ben's prov-**

I walked in and saw Chip. "Hey Man, what's up?" I asked, as Jaz, and Mattie went to their rooms to start on what little homework they had.

"Mal's asking for you... She came home, with Alyssa, Kit, Dove, DJ, and Esmerelda, who took the younger one's to the gardens, just so Mal could rest. Doug drove them. He said that Alise called him, saying Mal didn't look good and Alise didn't feel like she should be driving. Alise thinks it's bad morning sickness."

"Is she Okay?" I asked.

Chip nodded and said "She'll be, fine. I had the doctor came, to check her over, just to be safe. Alise was right. So the doctor gave her some medicine to help ease it."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Man. Where is Alise by the way?"

"She went to get, Johnny, Aria, and Kelsey, with Doug." I nodded and went to the bed room, walking in.

"Ben, Your home." my wife said, as I sat beside her. "How you feeling?" I asked. She said "better. Thanks to Alise."

"Chip told me. I'm just glad your Okay."

* * *

Esme's Prov

I was in the gardens, with my brother, and my cousins. My phone rang, to my surprise, the name which popped up was Adam **((Adam is Amy's cousin, Elsa's Son.))**.

"Hello? Oh Hey Adam... Yeah, I'm fine. I have a family thing to do tonight, my Uncle Carlos is getting married, to Jane, They changed the date for personal reasons... Oh. Yeah, Alise, and Jaz asked Ricky and Harriet to come, so I know it wouldn't be a problem if you wanted to come with me. Everyone is coming over around 4. Okay, see ya then. Bye."

"Esme? DJ? You still out here?" came Belle's voice.

I looked up and said "Yea. We're here. What's Up?"

Belle said "Alise is home, and said that she'll take care of the younger ones, now. Beside your dad is waiting to take you guys to your mom's store." We nodded and went over to our dad.

* * *

Jane's Prov

I walked up to the castle. My Mom was already there, I saw her car. Carlos and Diego were there. We still had time before the wedding, about 1 hour, But Diego wanted to show me something. I went in, and the first face I saw was Diego's. "Hey Diego. What's up?" I asked, curiously. He pulled out something, from his wallet, then handing it to me. It was a drivers license's. "Diego, did Carlos take you to get your drivers license?" I asked, both proud of him and shocked.

Diego smiled proudly and said "Yeah. He took me. Dad took me, and I passed mom. I passed."

"I am so proud of you. and did you just call me Mom?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I did. You are a mom, to me know. Carlos is my dad, figure. It took me a while to come around to calling him that. 6 years. You don't mind me calling you mom right?" he asked, thinking I was upset.

I said "I don't mind." I pulled him into a hug. "I don't mind at all. You are gonna be my son officially in 1 hour."

"actually its 55 minutes now." He said hugging me back.

* * *

Ben's prov

We were in the coronation hall. Mal looked stunning. She had a simple lilac color floor length dress **((the color is like her dress in the coronation scene.)).** The Kids were on each side of the aisle. Jazpar, and Harriett, were closest to us but there was still enough space for Diego and Mary **((Chad and Marge's Daughter))** , Next to them were Alise and Ricky. Then Matthew and Esme. Next to them, was DJ and Alyssa, then Kit and Dove, who were followed by Jonathan and Aria. Kelsey was gonna be the flower girl. **((I know it might seem a little, unusual to have a 4 year old as a flower girl, but I've seen it done before.))**

F.G came over and said "Thank you so much for doing this Ben. I really appreciate it." I smiled wide, and said "It's my pleasure, to do it." The room filled with people, Carlos was at my side.

Then the music started, and in came Kelsey, dancing down the isle, throwing pedals all over. My eyes shot to Lonnie, Jay, Evie, Doug and Mal, who was smiling- as wide as she could without laughing. I turned my eyes back to my daughter, who was right at the steps, to the alter. Mal, came over and picked her up, smiling.

Diego, and Mary, came down next, Diego was smiling wide, while Mary was wearing a floor length, blush color dress.

Finally, Jane made her way down the aisle. Her dress was an off the shoulder, floor length, ivory color, but with accents of blue through out.

Once she reached the alter, she took Carlos's hand.

"Who give's this woman to this man?" I asked, as F.G said "I do."

I smiled, before saying "Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this women, in holy matrimony. If anyone should object, speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "marriage, is an amazing opportunity for you to share something with someone you love. Your life before you met that person- like if you were born and raised evil- doesn't matter to the other person. They love you for who you are. Carlos and Jane, both have come together, today to be joined in Marriage. Now will you face each other and join hands?" They did.

"Carlos De Vil, do you take this women, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better, For Worse, For richer, For Poorer, In sickness and in Health until Death does you part?" I asked Carlos.

"I do." He said, smiling.

"Do you Jane, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better, For worse, For richer, For Poorer, In sickness and in health until death does you part?" I asked, Jane.

"I do." She said, softly.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Auradon, I now pronounce you Man and Wife."

Carlos and Jane smiled. "You may kiss her now." I said to Carlos, who immediately kissed her.


	18. Chapter 21 new story plan

I'm gonna do a series is of one shots from Family Ties and the secret life of Mal.

Scenes will include:

Mostly epic battle scenes. I may rate it M if it gets too gory!


	19. Chapter 22

Reviews

* * *

Lonnie's prov

I was at mom and dad's sitting in the chair. Zian was babbling on and on about school. Jay was at his tourney practice, they had a game tonight, and despite what he said, he was nervous. "Lonnie? Are you feeling okay?" Mom asked coming over to me.

I said "I'm okay, mom... Jay's game is tonight... He's just really nervous... This team they are going against they never beaten."

Jay came into the garden and said "hey, beautiful. Hey mom, dad. Hey Zian. How's my family?"

I smiled,standing up and giving my husband a huge hug.

* * *

 **later that night before the game: Alise's prov:**

Mom, dad, Jaz, Mattie, Alyssa, Kit, Dove, Johnathan, Aria, Kelsey, Uncle Carlos, Aunt Jane, Diego, Aunt Evie, Uncle Doug, ESme and DJ went into the game Hall. Aunt Lonnie had a box seat for all of us.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, all of us sitting in our chairs.

We all said hello, as the game started.

Kelsey was getting fussy, and board. "Come on Kelsey, let's go for a walk." I said.

Kelsey took my hand and mom said "thanks sweetie."

I nodded an walked with Kelsey. "Sissy juice please." She said, looking for a her cup in my bag. "Mommy didn't pack some. Come on let's go get some, and some cookies or animal crackers."

We walked towards the concession stand. "Hi do you have Apple juice?" I asked.

"Yes we do." The man behind the counter said. "Can I have 4 Apple juice's 4 things of cookies, a large tub of peanuts and a large tube pof cracker jacks please?" I asked.

He said "of Course..." He looked up and said "Princess Alise and Princess Kelsey! It's coming right up!" He quickly got our order. I put the cookie's and juice in my bag, I carried the tubs of peanuts and cracker jacks. Kelsey drank one of the Apple juices while we walked.

Once we got to the seats, and dad said "Alise did you buy us peanuts and crackerjacks? Kelsey, did your big sister buy you some juice and cookies?"

"Yup!" Kelsey chimednp as I handed over the peanuts and crackerjacks to dad.


	20. Chapter 23

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS!**

* * *

Reviews

* * *

Belle's prov

I was in the library, reading up book. All I knew is Ben and Mal were gonna meet me here. Almost as if on cue, they both waltzed in. "Happy mothers day mom!" They chimed.

I looked up and smiling. "Thanks guys, and happy mother's day to you Mal!"

We were having a mothers day gala tonight.

Ben and Mal Sat beside me, both handing me a box. "Ben. Mal." I said, shocked. I opened the first box, in it was a picture slide show frame. When I turned it on it was mostly pictures of Ben and me while he was growing up, then when he became King, and his wedding and a few with me and the grandkids.

The last picture said 'thanks for raising such a sweet amazing, perfect man, and thanks for letting me steal him away! Love you mom! Mal"

I looked at her smiling wide. "Thanks Mal! I love it!" I said hugging her. Then I opened my gift from. His bkx was a little jewelry box. I opened it, and saw a locket, pure gold. On the outside "best mom..." Then I opened it, one side had our whole family- minus Evie, Doug, and the others. On the other side it said 'Thanks for everything..." As I closed it, I looked on the back it said 'I Love you!'

"Guys! I love everything thank you! Mal I have something for You." I handed her a necklace, that had 2 rows of colored gemstones in the birthstones of each one of the kids, except the one she's carryimg

"You can add more, especially when the new little one joins us." I explainoed.

"I love it mom!"

* * *

Mal's Prov

Ben and I were in the living room, Dad, Papa, and Mom went out to get a last few things for the party.

Chip came in and said "Ben... Mal... May I be excused for the rest of the day please?" Ben had told me that Mrs. Potts passed away the day before Chip turned 18. We nodded, allowing him to be excused for the day, he couldn't handle working today, and we understand.

"Mommy?" Said our children, coming in while Chip left. "Happy mothers day! We had some help. With this." They said, handing me an envelope. I looked at them curiously, before opening it. Inside was a gift certificate to my favorite spa, and restaurant. "Thanks guys." I hugged them all, and Ben hrugged us from behind.

* * *

Evie's Prov

I was in bed, as my husband, son and daughter came in. "Happy mother's day!" They chimed, Doug Sat a tray on my lap, while the kids had a box each.

I ate silently thinking how glad I had finished the dresses.

After I ate, Esme handed me her box I opened it, and saw brand new fabric. "It's beautiful!" I said, thanking her. DJ handed me, another box, which I opened, and saw the most beautiful, golden zipper, and buttons.

"Thanks guys! I love everything!" I beamed.

* * *

Jane's Prov

I was getting dressed, when I heard Carlos and Deigo knocking. "Be right out!" I called putting my blue bow head band on.

I walked out and in to the kitchen, where Carlos and Deigo had hung a 'happy Mother's Day' banner.

On the table, was homemade pancakes, homemade French toast sticks, eggs, sausage, bacon, and, fresh squeezed Orange juice. There was also a present.

"Surprise!" Came the voices of Deigo and Carlos.

I turned and said "Did you guys really do all of this?"

They nodded and said "yes. We wanted to do this for you." I smiled as we all Sat around the table, Deigo said "What can I get you?"

Carlos said "here's your Orange Juice."

I said "thanks dear, and I can..."

Deigo said "We wanna serve you, Mama"

"Okay.. Okay... A little bit of everything!"

After we ate, Diego pushed the present towards me. "Guys you shouldn't have." I said, softly.

Diego said "we wanted to."

I opened the present, and what I saw, shocked me. It looked vintage, but had tints of modern. It was a vintage headband, in blue, and a matching dress, from Evie's Auradon Style. "I love it! Thank you guys."

Carlos said "but that's not all. This is from me, to say thanks for being my wife and for being a mother to Diego these past few years. I am grateful for another baby to spoil. I love you." He pulled tie-dyed colored roses.

"Carlos! They're beautiful! Thank you!" I said smiling

* * *

Lonnie's Prov:

I was in mine and Jay's room. He came in and said "I know your not technically a mother till the baby comes, but your a mother."

"Thanks Jay... But really I already have so much. All my dreams already came true. I married you, my amazing husband, and I am pregnant after years of trying. That's all I ever wanted."

Jay said "also mom and dad and Zian are coming over. And I want to do something for you."

He sat the breakfast tray on my lap, and pulled out a jewelry box. "Eat first." He said, as I polished off breakfast like there was no tomorrow. Jay chuckled and said "someone was hungry."

"I'm pregnant, what do you expect?" I said, pouting. He kissed me gently, before he handed me the box.

I opened it and saw a necklace, it had one stone. It was amethyst color. It was our anniversary month. I looked to Jay, who said "we can add our children when they start to come."

When he said that I said "awe Jay! Thanks!"

After a while my mom, Dad, and brother came over.

"Lonnie! We have something for you to wear tonight!" They chimed, I had a small, yet visible baby bump.

I said "you guys shouldn't have. Thank you! I also have something for you mom!" Jay had a present on table. I got my mom a beautiful carving of a red was supposed to be her former gaurdian, Mushu, and a crickie wodden carving.

"Lonnie! I love it! Thank you!" Mom responded.

"It's actually from me and Zian! Zian came up with the idea. Came to me and Jay, then we made it happen." I explained, as Zian hugged my legs.

I opened my dress box from them. It was from Evie's Auradon Style. A floor length peach, with red accents through out.

"I love it!"

We all went to the castle, and danced the night away.


	21. Chapter 24

**R** eviews

* * *

Mal's Prov

"Ben?" I asked walking into the office.

He looked up, face completely white.

"What happened? Not the kids right?" I asked, as Ben said "not the kids. Not our siblings. Not our neices of nephew." I relaxed a little.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Papa, and dad." He said, standing up, coming over to me.

"What happened?" I said, trying to relax myself.

"Car crash. Pretty bad. Mom needs us to meet her at the hospital. I already called Lonnie to get the kids." He said, as I said "can we go now?"

Ben and I went to the hospital, where mom's frantic face, which was like Ben's. "Mom." Ben said, as we hugged her.

"What's happening?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"They were driving. They hit a bad pot hole, and they spun out of control, hit a tree which broke through the windshield after it broke in half. Both dad and Papa got cut with the glass. Pretty bad. I hope they make it but it was pretty bad."

As mom explained to Ben and I, I suddenly felt sick. Ben noticed, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

Later that night Ben's Prov:

"Mal, honey. I'm gonna stay with mom. You should go home. The kids need you." I said to my wife. The doctor hadnt come out yet.

"But..." She started. I shook my head and said "no buts. Please. The kids."

Mal looked to mom who said "go honey. We'll be okay. We'll call as soon as we hear something."

"OK..." She said hugging mom, then came over to me. I hugged her and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Mal's Prov

I went home, almost reluctantly. When I got there I noticed Lonnie was still there with Shane. "Is everything okay?" They asked.

"MOMMY!" Kelsey's voice said running to my arms. I chuckled picking her up. I whispered to the others what happened. Lonnie said "oh no... I'm sure they'll be alright..."

Lonnie stayed for dinner, Shane had moved in with us the day the parents came.

After dinner, Shane and I tucked in the younger kids, then I was going to the office when Shane said "Mal? Do you want some..."

"No thanks, Shane. I'll be okay. Go on to sleep." I said, sitting behind the desk. I looked at the pictures, around the desk. One was of Ben and his parents after his coronation, one of them before our wedding, then one with me, Ben and his parents after the wedding. The last one onnthe desk was one of the kids with their grandparents. My heart was breaking looking at the last one.

If Papa and dad died- their was one thing I am absolutely sure, I will name my son after them- Adam Christopher Adams. I hope that they will live.

Just then my cell rang.

* * *

 **cliff hanger! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**


	22. Chapter 25

**please play Sarah McLachlan's song called Angels during this chap and the next- it's based on the song!**

 **Also, I DO NOT hate Adam!**

* * *

 **R** eviews

* * *

Mal's Prov

"Ben?" I asked into the phone. I was relieved, when his voice answered. "What's going on? Oh god. Oh god. I'm coming up there! I'll ask Shane to watch them... I'm coming." I hung uo, running to Shane's room, knocking impatiently.

She opened the door and said "Mal? What's wrong?"

"Ben and Mom need me. Can you watch the kids? Please?" Shane said "of course M! Go on."

I ran to the hospital, and through the doors, looking frantically for mom and Ben. I went to the nurses station. "Hi tell me where Mr. Adamsin and Mr. Riverdale are. Or Mrs. Adamsin and the king."

The nurses looked up, startled. Ben burst through the door. "Mal!"

I ran to him, as his arms embraced me. "Shh. I got you." He soothed. "Papa didn't make it... dad's still fighting." I immediately sobbed into his chest.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I held my wife, as I got her to the waiting area. She sobbed deeply into my chest, soaking my shirt.

"M. Your okay. I'm right here." I soothed, rocking her.

"Ben." She said, slowly catching her breath. "Shh. Don't talk baby. It's okay." I said softly, stroking her purple hair, as the door opened. "I though I would find you guys here." Mom's voice said. "Dad wants you guys..."

I looked to Ben and said 'you go... I don't think I can handle it." Ben said "okay. Mom, can you..*

* * *

Mal's Prov

I was being held by mom. "I feel..." I started

"Mal. There's nothing we can do about it... the doctors don't think dad's gonna make it..." "he's strong mom. Don't give up hope."

Mom said "honey. He's so weak."

"Mal... I can't do this... without you... please... I need you to come with me... please.."

I looked up hearing my husband's voice. "Ben..." I got up and went to his arms.

Mom said "go on... I'm gonna go get some coffee..." Ben and I nodded as we headed to the room.

We knocked as dad said to come in. We went in, seeing the room made me feel sick. I saw the one bed, where my father, my real dad laid. His body covered.

Dad saw us and weakly said "Bout time you showed up."

* * *

Ben's Prov.

Mal was next to me. Her head on my lap. I felt like crying. My dad was dying... the car accident was too bad.

"Dad.. please... don't go... we need you... mom needs you..." I cried.

Dad said "we... don't... always... get... what... we... want... son. I'm... not.. as... I... used... to... be... Your...a... good... king... and... husband... and... father... in... case... I... never... told... you... thanks... for... being... an... amazing... son."

I said "dad... please." I felt myself falling apart. Despite Mal being right near me.

Dad "I... am... sorry...I... tried..."

Mal looked to me as my father said "take... care... of ... the... kingdome... and... your... mother..." I was shaking, as he took his final breath. I broke down, at that moment. I crashed to my knees sobbing into my hands.

I felt Mal's arms around me as she whispered soothingly.

Mom came in, saw my sobbing form, I was sobbing into my wife's shoulder. I felt my mom kneel beside us crying too, Mal pulled her into her arms, and we cried .


	23. Chapter 26

**please play Sarah McLachlan's song called Angels during this chap and the next- it's based on the song!**

 **Also, I DO NOT hate Adam!**

* * *

 **R** eviews

* * *

Mal's Prov

We a couple days to plan everything. Today was one day I would definitely need my family beside me. Today was my dad's funeral. Tomorrow is gonna be dad's funeral.

I dressed in a black dress.

* * *

Alise's Prov

I felt horrible for mom. And dad. They were both heartbroken and I felt powerless to help them.

"Hey sweetie... how you feeling?" Mom's voice said coming into the room. I looked up, and said "I should be asking you that. Jazpar is helping the younger ones get ready. Shane and Evie are also helping."

Mom said "I'm not so great honey. I really need you guys Today. You, your siblings.. your cousin's... your dad... grandma... your Aunt's and uncles."

I hugged her and said "shh mom. Your okay. We are all here for you... don't worry..."

I sat there holding my mom, when dad came in. "Hey princess." He said sitting beside us. Mom looked up and said "Is my..." we nodded as she excused herself to fix it.

"Dad, what can I do? To make this easier? Me and Jaz will do anything."

Dad said "just be there for us. It's never easy burying a parent. I remember when Chip's mom died. Chip was a mess that day. It's hard."

"We can watch Kelsey. And the others too of course... but Kelsey is more hyperactive then the others."

* * *

Jaz's Prov:

I knocked on my sister's doo, before entering, seeing my dad sitting with her. "It's time... the limo is waiting. The others are in."

Dad said "go on. I'm gonna get your mom."

* * *

-At the funeral Ben's prov-

Mom was standing beside me and Mal. Our siblings and kids, and cousins all surrounding us close, the kingdome surrounded them.

I delivered a small speech, then looked to Mal.

She said "I feel like I was robbed of a relationship with my dad, when I was a kid, and my teen years. I can not express the words to the emotions I felt when I met him up until he died. I..." she broke off mid sentence looking pale, and weak. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering she didn't have to say anything more.

After the funeral, mom, Mal me, our siblings cousins and children went back to the castle. Mal refused to eat. So did mom. "Guys... please... eat. Mom eat for me. Mal for the baby." With some coaxing I got them both to eat.

Mom said "Ben... can talk to you for a moment?" I looked to Mal, who nodded, as the others embraced her.

I followed mom to the library and I said "what's going on mom?"

She said "your dad, hid something for both of us. Somewhere. For if something happens to him... I never found out where he hid them... I don't know how I'm gonna go on without him, Ben. Why him?!" She immediately fell into my arms sobbing into my already soaked shirt.

I rocked her as I heard my daughter come in. "Dad?" She said softly. "Ali, can you go get the medicine for grandma? The one to help her sleep?" She nodded and returned. After mom took the medicine and was in bed, i checked on the others, who all were asleep, except my wife.

I went to the study. "Hey... can't sleep?" I asked, feeling my tears forming, seeing Mal almost in hysterics. She shook her head as we stood. "Come on I need some help..." we looked all over the castle, except the west wing. Mal's hysterics were slowly fading. "We have to check the west wing..." and with that we headed up the steps.

Once we reached a locked door, Ben said "I'm gonna break it down. Stand back." Releasing his inner beast, and his anger, he broke down the door with ease.

I smiled a little before we walked in. We looked around, we saw the place where the rose had bloomed so many years ago. Underneath it was a hidden door. "Ben. I think I might have found something"

Ben opened the door, and pulled out a treasure chest. "Mal." We read on it. I said "I wonder..." "wonder later." We got the 2 others and took them to the study. "Here." We opened !one first. Inside was a note.

 _My darling Daughter,_

 _I know I have not been around your whole life, but I am very proud of all that you have become. Your a beautiful, stubborn yet brave young women. Your gonna be just fine. Thank you for tracking me down, I am so happy I got to meet you. I love you. I have one final thing to say. Ben has lived a privileged life, that you know, but that shouldn't make a difference, in how you should rule. You have to find out which way is best for you. Good luck._

 _Love ,_

 _Papa.'_

Ben read over my shoulder, as I sat the letter down. In my chest, there was a bunch of stuff, but the one thing that caught my attention was a gold bracelet, that had my name engraved on it. 'Mal Riverdale - Adamsin love dad.

I looked to Ben, who said "want me to help put it on?" I nodded as he did so.

After looking through the rest of the stuff, which was mostly pictures of my grandparents, and their jewels.

Ben's had a note, and a special book, called 'how to become a great and wise ruler.'

Mom's was gonna wait til morning.

* * *

In the morning Mal's Prov

I stirred waking up next to my husband.

Ben and I dressed, and went to see mom up. She said "hey..."

The funeral passed without a hitch. Same ordeal as yesterday.


	24. Chapter 27

**R** eviews

* * *

Mal's Prov

It's been a few days since the funerals, and there were weird things happening and by weired I mean mysterious texts.

I hadn't told Ben though. He had enough to worry about. But I think the accident and the mysterious texts are all related. Someone on the isle must be trying to communicate with us.

I looked at an email Ben and I just received. Sending us a link to Lillian(.org) .

I clicked the link and got passed our firewall. The picture was of me and my siblings with the word TRAITORS written across it.

Something told me I had to get the others. This was gonna be messy.

Messier then anything. Ben came in and said "M. Are you OK?" I said "come look at this website someone sent us." Ben took one look before I said "I think they are gonna attack. Call our siblings get them over here now!

* * *

Ben's Prov

I couldn't believe this! This was not gonna be easy. We had called our siblings over, although I have a gut feeling, that Audrey is behind this.

Mal knew it too.

Now our problem was figuring out how the villains were gonna attack. Which is gonna take a lot of courage from me, Jane Lonnie, Doug, Diego and Chip- we'd have to let our lovers/father figure go back, and figure it out.

"Ben?" I heard my wife's voice. I didn't look up as I said "Mal, I know what your gonna ask. And we'll see."

She said "Ben I'm going with the others. I can get anyone to talk. I'm your best shot.,"

She was so stubborn! "Mal I'm not gonna let you go, our baby..."

I looked up now and she said "Ben. I'm going with the others. We will have a better shot at defeating them if I go!"

"This conversation is closed." I said as we went to inform the others about what happened.


	25. Chapter 28

**R** eviews

* * *

evie's Prov:

One thing I was certain of when I came here with my siblings, was we would never have to return to the isle.

Mal, Carlos, Jay Shane and I were in the limo. "You know Mal, we have orders from Ben, right?"

She nodded rolled her eyes. "Ben thinks Audrey is behind this." She said, causing me to draw an angry breath.

"I stand by Ben's thoughts. I remember she said that she was going to get revenge on Ben and Mal." Shane's voice answered, causing me to frown.

"We got your back, Mal." My siblings said, sensing my fear.

We looked out the window and saw we were back on the island.

Jay and Carlos got out, then Shane. "E. You go." We both got out and I looked around. "Well well well." I heard from behind me. I spun on my heels, as The others were around me.

* * *

Mal's Prov

We stayed for a while but we finally got some information. The information we needed. We immediately got back home.

Ben was waiting for us. "We know their plan. They dont know we know."

Ben smiled wide as I laid out the plan of the villains.

Ben grinned and said "well as far as I am concerned I will defeat them, then repair the dome."

Everything went according to plan, all the women and children, were evacuated to the castle for their safety. Lonnie, Jane, Shane, and Evie helped me.

All The men took to hunting, the villains. Chip, Lumiere, and Cogsworth stayed behind to help entertain the women and children.

Shane helped Chip. The look between them I noticed from looks between the others, it was love. I smiled wide. Chip noticed my look, all knowing. "Mal?" He asked, and I came over to him and Shane.

"Wha's up?" I asked.

Shane said "all the rooms are taken. Lumiere and Cogsworth were gonna bunk the west wing- the only wing not taken..." I knew where this was going. Esme was rooming with Alise, DJ and Diego were rooming with Jazpar.

Evie, Lonnie and Jane were bunking with me. "Chip, Shane, you can share" I said before i said "has everyone eaten?"

Chip nodded and said "yea and everyone is settled in their rooms. Belle would like a word though." I nodded and said "thank you Chip." I smiled as they walked toward Shane's room. I headed to Belle's room, knocked and went in. "Mom?"

She looked up and said "hey. I just wanted to check to make sure your doing okay. I know everything is spiraling out of control."

I hugged her and said "everything's fine. I'm fine."

I visited for a while before checking my sister's in my room. The. Wondered through the castle making sure everyone was comfortable. I ended up in the library.

* * *

Evie's Prov

I woke up and went to find Mal. I found her in the library.

"Can't sleep?" I shook my head as Lonnie and Jane came over.


	26. Chapter 29

**R** eviews

* * *

Mal's Prov

Ben the men had been gone for 4days. Lonnie, Jane, and Evie hadn't slept during those days.

"M. You Lonnie, and Jane need to sleep. The men will come back if you guys rest." I broke down crying, remembering the last time I have heard that, when dad (Adam) said it.

I felt a set of arms around me. I looked up and saw Lumiere. "I'm OK." I said stiffly.

Lumiere said "relax." He whispered softly and massaged my shoulders comfortingly.

Just then the castle doors flew open and the men staggered in. Me, Jane, Lonnie, Evie, Diego, Jazpar, and Alise told the men where their families were.

We were looking for our husband. Diego, Alise and Jazpar ran to their sibs.

Ben, Doug, Jay, and Carlos came in. None of them looked injured, none of the men looked injured.

Carlos automatically held Jane close, Lonnie collapsed with relief into her husband's arms. Doug and Evie held each other close, he whispering soothingly in Evie's ears.

I ran into Ben's arms sobbing. "Hey baby, I'm okay... what's wrong?" His voice asked.

* * *

Ben's Prov

Lumiere came over and said "Ben. The girls haven't slept in 4 days, and when Evie suggested it she cried." I kissed her forehead, as the others carried their wives to our suite to sleep, the air mattresses were still out.

I carried my wife and laid her down on the bed in our room. Everyone was exhausted. We all needed our sleep.

* * *

Alise's Prov

I was with my siblings when Kelsey ran by crying. I sprung from my bed and went over to her. "Kelsey." I said pulling her into my arms.

"I want mommy and daddy!" She cried.

I picked her up and said "did you have a bad dream honey?"

She nodded just as a sleepy version on my mom appeared. "What's going on?" She said with a yawn.

"Mommy!" Kelsey said reaching for her.

"Mom, I got this, you should go back to bed." I tried to reason.

Mom said "Alise, it's OK." Dad came over and said "hey princess."

Kelsey reached to dad, who picked her up.

My family was back together. My uncle's were home, my dad was home. The men were home. All unharmed.


	27. Chapter 30

**R** eviews

* * *

Alise's Prov

I was in my bathroom, shaking. It had been 1 month exactly since the battle. Ricky and I were still going strong, although I feel we may have an issue.

 ** _Alise to Ricky: we need to talk. ASAP._**

i couldn't believe I was so stupid!

 _ **Ricky to Alise: What's wrong babe? I'm on my way. Be there 10 minutes.**_

I immediately snuck out leavin a note for mom and dad letting them know I went out.

Ricky pulled up and I climbed in.

"Let's go somewhere." Ricky and I settled on Tatiana's restaurant,our usual spot.

Ricky said "so what's going on babe?"

I said "I think we may have a problem... did you use..."

Ricky nodded, but said "why? Do you think you might be..."

I said "I think so... but I don't think I want to have it if I am. My mom and Aunt's need me."

Ricky said "well let's get an early pregnancy test and find out okay? Then we can talk about our options if you want. " I nodded.

After we ate, we went to the car and while Ricky drove I had incoming texts from mom.

 _ **Mal to Alise: Where are you? Your note doesn't say anything other than you went out with Ricky.**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: Tatiana's. Sorry, I didn't know where we were gonna go yet... I may be late coming home... me and Ricky have a lot to talk about... unless it's okay if I sleep over his place?**_

 _ **Mal to Alise: I guess it's alright. And by the way I know what you two did. And I am not gonna tell your dad.**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: thanks mom... but I think we may have a problem... we did use protection though...**_

 _ **Mal to Alise: talk to him, and take a test... then call me. Let me know if your spending the night. It'll be okay...**_

Ricky pulled up to the gas station. "Do you want me to come with?"

"I ddon't want to go in... the tabloids will attack, if I get spotted..."

Ricky said "I'll go. Stay here. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the store. 20 minutes later Ricky returned. "I got it. Here I got you your favorite candy bar, and a movie." He said handing me the bag.

I pulled out the candy bar- A strawberry chocolate chocolate bar.

I thanked him as I ate the candy bar.

* * *

-At Charmingly Ricky's Prov-

As we walked through the front door, my mom and dad greeted us.

"Hey guys." They greeted as I smiled as Alise waved.

"We are gonna go talk in my room... Can Alise spend the night?" They nodded as we headed to my room. "I will be right back... I'm gonna take the test..." I took the test and went to sit with Ricky.

 _one. Two. Three._

We looked at the test.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!


	28. Chapter 31

**R** eviews

* * *

Ricky's Prov

I looked to my girlfriend. Her face broken.

"Alise?" I said, taking her hand in mine.

Alise said "I'm gonna call my mom... can you give me the phone please?"

I obeyed her.

"Mommy?" My girlfriend's voice said as her mom answered. "No, we are at Charmington. Yea we did take the test... I mean I took it... it was positive... the condom must have broke...yea I'm gonna stay here tonight... I wanna talk to Ricky about it. Yes I know we have school tomorrow. I will be home after. Kay mom. Bye" she hung up, as she fell to my arms sobbing.

 ** _Alise to Ben, Lonnie, Jane, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Doug: Guys,_** ** _don't be mad... but Ricky and I had sex last month... we used protection, but it broke! I'm pregnant... but Ricky and I aren't sure what we are gonna do yet._**

"let's get some sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow... You can borrow a set of my pajamas." I said, sensing her tiredness.

"I just have one question." She said looking to my face.

"What's that babe?" I asked.

She said "if I did keep the baby, would you..."

"Stand beside you?" She nodded and I said "yes. I would take care of you both."

"Thank you."

,"Of course." I stated as I got the pajamas. "Here."

We fell asleep.

* * *

-In the morning Alise's Prov -

I woke up, saw Ricky was up, and in the bathroom. I looked at my phone. 8 unread messages.

 _ **Lonnie, Jane and Evie to Alise: Oh my goblins! Are you okay?**_

 _ **Jay, Carlos Doug to Alise: WHAT?! We ARE GONNA!**_

 ** _Ben to Alise: Sweetie. I am disappointed, and upset with you guys, but I will be supportive._**

 ** _Mal to Alise: good morning sweetie. Don't forget to come home after school, bring Ricky._**

Ricky came in and said "good morning. Sleep well?"

I said "yes. Thank you. I think my aunt's are shocked, my uncles are angry, mom and dad, are disappointed and upset, but supportive. They want you to come over."

Ricky said "okay. I'm gonna pack a few things in case." I nodded and went to the bathroom, to get ready.

-after School-

We were in the car, driving to mom and dad's. "Ricky. I wanna keep the baby." I said as he drove. "We can keep it honey. Like I said last night I'm gonna stand beside you."

"Thanks."

He took my hand as we pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Dad and Mom were waiting for us. "Mom. Dad." I said softly, Ricky's arms around me.

Mom said "okay, so what do you wanna do?"

I said "I know we are only 16... but we wanna keep the baby."

Ricky said "I'm gonna stand by her. I'm just as responsible for the baby."

Mom and Dad looked at each other and said "your the same age as your father and I were when we had you. It's not gonna be easy you know."

Ricky smiled at me and said "we can handle it."

I said "I know I can handle it, because I have the best mom in the world."

Mom immediately hugged me.

 _ **Jane to Alise: Come to my office in the morning and we can talk.**_


	29. Chapter 32

BEN CHANGE THE KING AGE TO 18! Year 2031

Ages of Characters

Mal: 29

Ben: 29

Jazpar: 16

Alise: 16

Matthew: 16

Alyssa: 14

Kit:. 13

Dove: 12

Johnathan: 9

Aria: 8

Kelsey: 6

Carlos: 29

Jane: 29

Diego: 25

Jay: 29

Lonnie: 29

Evie: 29

Doug: 29

Esme: 16

DJ: 15y

Ricky: 16

Harriet: 16

Chip: 29

Shane: 29


	30. Chapter 33

Jane's Prov

I was waiting for Alise and Ricky in the office. I wanted to talk about their plans. A knock happened.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and Alise and Ricky. They sat in front of me.

"So what are your plans?" I asked.

Ricky said "babe?"

I said "I'm gonna stay in school. Mom set a good example for that. But I do have one request."

Jane said "what's that?"

"Can Esme, DJ, Ricky and or Matty be in my classes?"

Ricky said "I would like to be in her classes."

I nodded and said "I will make it happen."

* * *

 _ **Mal to Alise: Alise, Chad and Madge called and wants you to go over after school.**_

 _ **Ricky to Ben and Mal: can I come over to talk to you after school?**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: Okay. I will head over to their castle after.**_

 _ **Mal and Ben to Ricky: of course!**_

* * *

After school: Alise's Prov

I walked to my locker, Ricky was waiting. "Hey Babe. Mom and Dad wanted to talk with you alone, so I'm gonna go see your parents. Okay?" I nodded and said "okay babe."

He dropped me off at his house. I went in and said "Chad, Madge. How are you doing?" I said, politely.

Chad and Madge said "Alise is everything going okay? With you and Ricky?"

I said "ummm I don't know how you guys are going to react... but I am pregnant, Ricky's baby."

I shifted nervously as I watched the faces of Ricky's parents. "Well, while we are disappointed we are supportive. How do your parents feel?"

I breathed deeply, and said "they are disappointed but supportive."

I visited for a while until I heard Ricky come in.


	31. Chapter 34

Alise's Prov

Ricky came in and said "hey come on honey. I promised to take you out. I just have to stop somewhere first."

I said "okay.." we went to his car and he drove. He pulled up to the Seven Jeweled Hills Jewellery store- run by Justin Dwarfson, Happy's son. "Wanna come in with me?" He asked, and shook my head.

While he was in the store, my phone rang.

 _ **Mal to Alise, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Diego, Esme, And DJ: Ben and I decided to take all of you on a 4 day camping trip since the kids don't have clss Friday or Monday we can leave Thursday night or Friday morning**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: sounds good.**_

 _ **Mal to Alise: Once you and Ricky talk, we can talk**_

Ricky came back to the car and said "sorry, it took so long"

He drove to Tatiana's, which is our special place. "Ricky what is going on?" I asked as we walked into the restaurant, and the hostess showed us to our table, which had a vase with roses on it.

We sat and Ricky said "order whatever you want babe. Let's get dessert here too" I nodded.

After dinner and dessert as we waited for the bill Ricky said "I wanna ask you something."

I saw him kneeling down on one knee. "Alise Evelyn Adamsin I love you and I love our baby. I know we are young, but I don't care about our age. I wanna take care of you and the baby for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

I said "yes."

He slipped the ring on and kissed me.

* * *

-later that night at home Alise's Prov -

I walked through the door and saw my mom and dad waiting. "It's not that late. I..." I started nervously.

"We aren't angry honey. Ricky texted us saying you'll be a half hour late. We have packing to do. how did everything go tonight?"

I said "he proposed and I said yes. And I wanna show you something."

Mom and Dad said "we are so happy for you! And what is it? Also is Ricky coming camping with us?"

I said "not sure, hadn't spoken about it. But look." I showed them an ultrasound Ricky and I Got.

"That's my baby" I said in awe.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

I walked into the house and said "Jay? You home yet?" I called as he came over. "Hey babe. Need some help?"he asked seeing the bags in my arms.

I shook my head placing them on the table. I pulled something out of my purse and said "look, Jay." I handed him a picture.

"That's our baby." I cooed to him. Jay said "our baby, Is so beautiful."

* * *

Jane's Prov

I was in mine and Carlos room packing some clothes in our suitcases.

"Mom? Where are you?" Diego called.

I went and saw Carlos and Diego. "Look. It's our baby." I said showing the guys the ultrasound. We were excited. Diego said "I love you guys. And I love my baby brother or sister."

* * *

Mal's Prov:

I walked into the office. Ben was staring at the ultrasound, and was smiling.

"Hey, we should get some sleep." I said as Ben said "i know. Did you check with mom, see if she is okay?"

Ever since dad's death mom has not been herself.

I said "yeah she is okay. Come on."

* * *

Alise's Prov:

 _ **Alise to Ricky: hey are you home? family is going camping this weekend wanna join us? Mom and Dad said you could. if yes we have to go grab some stuff.. we don't have a lot.**_

 _ **Ricky to Alise: just got home. And I would love to go camping with you guys. We can shop after school. I'll pick you up in the morning, sleep tight baby. Love you**_

 _ **Alise to Ricky: k thanks babe. Night love you too.**_

I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up quickly dressed aand went out to my family.

"Ricky's gonna come with us. We are gonna stop by the market, and grab some things, let me know if I can get you anything."

Mom smiled tossing me an apple and a bottle of orange juice. She said "we'll let you know honey. Maybe grab some coolers."

I nodded and went to Ricky's car.

After school we went to the market, where I grabbed 2 sets of luggage and 2 coolers per mom's request. Ricky said "anything else?"

 _ **Mal to Alise: we need orange juice, some meeat, marshmallows chocolate Graham crackers bacon and eggs. Ooh and strawberries.**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: got it!**_

"Orange juice meat smores stuff bacon eggs and strawberries." I said softly.

 _ **Alise to Mal: Got it. Me and Ricky are gonna grab an early dinner, before we go pack.**_

we grabbed another cooler and bags of ice and other drinks before going to dinner, then while he drove me home he said "so I will pick you up tomorrow morning alright?"

I said "umm alright.."

"You okay?" He said softly. I said "I just haven't been sleeping well since we found out... can you please stay with me?"

"I'll drop you off then go pack and I'll be there."


	32. Chapter 35

Alise's Prov

I woke up early in the morning. Ricky was sleeping, beside me. I quickly laid out clothes, then made sure our suitcases were packed fully, before I went to shower. I showered quickly and pulled my Robe on. When I went to the bedroom and dressed quietly. "Ricky, wake up so you can shower." I said before kissing him.

His eyes fluttered open and he said "what?" I said "go take a shower, before we have to leave."

He got up and went to shower. I put on a little make up on.

We went to the dining room and saw mom and dad. "Good morning guys! How did you sleep?"

I said "I slept better than I have in a while."

Ricky said "I slept well too thank you. Oh here babe." He pulled my chair out so I can sit. "Thanks hone." We all at breakfast quickly.

Mom said "okay so we have 6 tents. Me, BeN, Kelsey Johnathan and Aria will take one, Jaz, Mattie, Dove, Kit and Ally will take another. Evie, Doug, Esme, and DJ will take another, Jane Carlos and Diego will take one, Jay and Lonnie will take one then Ali and Ricky will have their own. We have 11 king size air mattresses. 4 queen size mattress."

Ricky said "Actually my mom and dad gave me some of their camping supplies. They have a camper..."

Mom said "they gave you the camper?"

He nodded.

Mom smiled and said "okay, great, so we have an extra tent and air mattress."

"Yep." We said.

* * *

-at the Campsite Alise's Prov -

"Ali honey!"

"What?" I said as Ricky said "Dinner." We sat around the campfire while we ate.

Ricky said "Kelsey are you okay?" I looked to my sister, who was doing her potty dance.

I said "I'll take her." I walked her into the camper and let her go. We settled back around the campfire. Ricky said "you feeling okay?"

Mom and my aunt's looked at me. I said "I'm okay..."

Ricky said "you sure?"

Just then Kelsey said "my tummy hurts."

Mom said "Ben did..." dad shook his head, and I said "I can check the store we passed on the way here. Ricky wanna come with?" Ricky helped me up and said "we'll be right back."

We walked down to the store and went in the door. As we walked through we found the first aid area. We grabbed some medicine and Ricky said "Anything else?"

"Ginger ale." I said, as we grabbed 2 12 packs of the cans and 2 big bottles. Once we paid we carried the stuff to the camp grounds.

The camp grounds were near a beach.

We got there and I handed mom the medicine. "we also have ginger ale." Ricky put the pop in the fridge in the camper and got the smores stuff We rosted our marshmallows on the fire. Ricky handed me a smore and I ate it.

Later I excused myself and went to the camper. Most of my siblings went to bed by now. Everyone was settling in their tents.

Ricky said "tired babe?"

"Yeah. But I'll be okay." I said grabbing my Pajamas and went to change. Once I finished Ricky changed. I was fixing the sheets I heard a knock.

I went to the camper door and opened it. "Aria are you okay?" I asked. She said "Do you have anti itch cream, my legs and arms are itchy." I helped her apply it then sent her back to bed. I laid down on the bed as Ricky laid beside me.


	33. Chapter 36

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

* * *

Alise's Prov

I woke up, to someone knocking on the door. I pulled my Robe on and went to open the door. "Kelsey?"

"Mama said to get you for breakfast." She responded, and I said "we'll be right there. " I shut the door before proceeding to throw up in the bathroom. Ricky held my hair back.

After I finished puking Ricky said "feeling better?" I said "let's get dressed."

I stood and grabbed my clothes changing in the bathroom while Ricky changed in the bedroom.

Once we were ready, we walked out to where my family was sitting around the fire pit.

We sat in our chairs as mom said "here, enjoy some breakfast."

"I am not hungry." I said, as Ricky said "babe?"

Mom and Dad exchanged a look and dad said "Ali." I said "really."

After everyone else ate breakfast, I stood as Ricky said "at least drink some Orange juice."

I said "if I do I will get sick. I've been so nausious since last night." Mom said "here take one of these... then do as your fiancée said." I sighed and did as they said.

Kelsey said "can we go to the beach?" We spent the day at the beach.

I was walking by the water, Ricky was by the others. I looked back towards the others, mostly watching Ricky with the younger kids. He was so good with them. He will be a great dad, but would I be a good mom?

* * *

Ricky's Prov

I caught Ali looking at me. I smiled at her. I loved her relationship with her younger siblings, she was so good at taking care of them.

"Okay kids let's give Ricky a break." I heard Ben say, as he helped me up.

I thanked him, and said "I'm going to go walk with Ali." He smiled as I ran over to her. "Hey princess." I said, as she hugged me.

"What do you think is going on with them?" I heard one of the other girls say. I looked to where the voice came from, and saw it was Madisyn, Audrey's sister, Dutchess's daughter. "Keep calm. Don't make a scene honey."

I pleaded in her ear.

She looked to me as Madisyn's friend whispered "I heard she is pregnant with his kid. And that they are getting married. She is a whore just like her mom. I mean who gets pregnant at 16? Her mom and Aunt's are pregnant too. You know the one who is our head mistress, and the one who is married to that tourney player."

I watched my fiancée walk over to them, causing me to follow. "Look, you guys don't know anything! My mom isn't a whore and neither am I! So back the freak off! And if me, my mom and aunts are pregnant, it is absolutely NONE of your business! Also If you two make this hell for me, you will be joining your Aunt- on the Isle of the Lost!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, as I said "come on honey. Walk away." Just as I said that Madisyn's, friend Alicia ((Alli-wicked world- daughter)) stood and said "I think it's everyone's business, considering that, from what I hear Audrey and Addison are gonna come seek revenge. In 4 days" Alise's eyes locked on mine, as I said "she can't get off the island."

"The next round of villains. Ricky we need to get to mom and dad. " With that we ran to where they were. "Mom dad. We just got some news... we should discuss.." I heard Alise say.


	34. Chapter 37

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

* * *

Mal's Prov:

We were gathered aroundthe campfire, Ben and me in front, our backs were facing the beach, to the left was Jay and Lonnie followed by Mattie and Jazpar, Alise and Ricky were across from us, Esme and DJ were beside them Evie and Doug, then Jane and Carlos were last.

Ali said "Addeline, and Audrey are gonna sneak back in to Auradon, when the limo brings Claudine ((Claude Frolo; hunchback of notredam), Maddy ((aldmaos state: Alice in wonderland 2010)), Jace and Harry ((Jasper and Horses: 101 Dalmatian.)). I know this because Madisyn, and Alicia said it. They must have communication with Audrey or something."

I looked to Ben, who had as if looks could kill. Ali said "we will be fine, as long as we have the element of surprise, we can take them down." Ricky put his hands on Ali's shoulders.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

This is not gonna be easy. After everything that has happened I knew this was not what Ben, and Mal wanted. Jane and I didn't want this either.

* * *

Jane's Prov:

When will Audrey stop?! Ben and Mal with all of us are fed up with her.

We have enough to deal with.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I swear I will kill Audrey.

* * *

Alise's Prov

I relaxed under my fiancée's hands, mom and dad can handle Audrey and Addeline.

"We should all go to bed. We'll take care of this when we go home." Mom instructed.

We went to our camper. The next few days went by fun. Breakfast. Beach. Lunch. More beach. Back to the Campsite, eat dinner then desert, bed.


	35. Chapter 38

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Who saw the plot for the second Descendants?

*****SPOILERS*******

I smell a Bal Wedding!

* * *

Mal's prov

"Alise! Ricky's here! Your siblings are already to walk out the door! You and Ricky are taking them to school!" I called, just as she came down.

"Not to be mean but can't you or dad take them? Ricky and I will be latenif we take the younger ones to school." She said.

"Well sweetie, we can't. I got an appointment and dad is doing something. So do you mind?" I said, suddenly irritated. Alise was not like this.

Ricky came in. "Baby?"

With a scoff they left.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I was in the library where my mom was. "Mom you can't just hide in the library day in and day out! You barely eat!" I said, as looked her in the eye.

"It's all I can do." She replied.

"Mal, me and the kids already lost 2 dad's and 2 grandfather's don't make us loose a mom and grandmother!" I said ,harshly.

"I..."

"We need you mom! If you don't start eating and helping us with the younger kids, I want you to talk to someone! It's not healthy for you to starve yourself! All you want to do is hide in the library! So what do you want to do? Start eating and helping me and Mal out, or should I call a therapist? Your choice." I was being harsh and stern, but I was sick of not having mom not helping, if she was helping she could have taken the kids while I did some things I had to do today.

Mom said " I don't have to do what you say! I'm not your daughter! I am your mother!"

I said "Yeah you are but your waisting away! I will no loose another parent!" I almost yelled and stormed to the office and dialed a number.

"Hi this is King Ben. I need to make an appointment for my mom. She is depressed and refusing to eat. About 1 month. Yes I noticed it started after my dad's death. Okay, thank you. Bye."

I hung up and inhaled deeply. I went to the library and got mom to her appointment.

* * *

Evie's Prov:

I was working on a dress, Mai, Maiyah, and Aya were working on a few dresses, while I was making a white wedding dress, for Alise.

"Evie!" I put a pin where I was starting to assemble,b before going out to see my husband


	36. Chapter 39

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

* * *

Doug's Prov

I walked into my wife's shop and Amy called her name.

When she emerged from the area of the store she was working in, I said "Evie, got a sec?" She nodded and we went to her office. She said "What's up Doug?" I said. "Evie, we haven't been..."

I said "I love you Doug but I can't talk about it right now. Can you please accept that." PHe nodded as he said "I got a call from the doctors..." "I lost the 3rd baby! Okay? I didn't even know until I went to the doctors."

My face fell, and I said "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I'm okay..."

I hugged her, close. "You are not fine, babe. I can tell." She broke down crying.

* * *

Alise's Prov

I was in my English class, my one class without any of my friends and or family.

I felt my phone vibrate, I slipped it out of my pocket of the pocket of my dress. The name was one I didn't recognize

 _ **mystery number to Alise: I got your father. I want you guys to surrender to the villains.**_

I looked at the teacher, got up excused myself before fleeing the building and to the castle. I darted through the halls. "Alise! What's wrong?" I spun around to see Chip. "Where's mom and dad?!" I said frantically. Chip shrugged. I grabbed a few things and headed to the school. Ricky was waiting.

Ricky and I took off to the woods. I saw fabric on one of the branches. "Mom! Dad!", I shouted. What happened next was a blur, I got tied to a tree. Ricky was quick and disarmed our attackers. "Alise!" My parents voices called.

I broke free of the ropes that held against the tree. Ricky handed me a knife. "I'll hold them off." Ricky said. "With my help." Jaz's voice said appearing beside us. I nodded and took off to where my parents were. "Mom and Dad! I'm here."

I saw them tied to a tree, I knelt down beside them. Dad said "you shouldn't have come. Your pregnant."

"Ricky and Jaz came. Don't worry I'm trained to protect me. I got your inner beast dad." I cut the rope which tied mom and dad to the tree.

Once freed they hugged me close.

"Come on." I said before the three of us took off towards the guys. Dad immediately took the one attacking Jaz while I threw Ricky's attacker against the rocks. _**Crack.**_ I felt Ricky's arms around, both of us breathing hard.

Mom came up behind us and said "good job guys. One down." I looked up and saw Jaz and dad struggling, I stood and flung their attacker against the same rocks, as I did the others. Another crack. The attackers were wearing masks. Dad, Jaz, and Ricky came over to me seeing the anger in my eyes.

"Alise." Ricky's voice called, snapping back to reality. Mom had joined us. We all went over to the dead bodies of our attackers. Dad and I pulled off the masks. And we're greeted by Audrey's and Addeline's. They arrived 2 days earlier then we expected.

Ricky's held me from behind, mom leaned into dad's while Jaz hugged all of us. Despite how Addeline being a jerk last I saw her, she was my sister. Looking to the others, moms expression mirrored mine.

"Jaz get them out of here. Take them home, we will be there in a moment. " Dad commanded.

Me, mom and Jaz left. At the castle, mom and I ran to the bathrooms and threw up.

I finished and went to the library. I saw mom there. "You okay?" She asked and I said "yea..." I sat on the floor beside her laying my head on her lap. Mom gently rubbed my back.

"Ben! They are in here!" Ricky's voice said, causing me to look up. His figure came closer as well as dad's. Ricky knelt down beside me kissing my forehead. mom looked at dad.

Dad said "we are safe. Thanks to you Alise. you figured out where we were. Your the reason, we are alive."

I leaned back into Ricky's arms. "You did the right thing love. You did the right thing." Ricky's voice soothed in my ear. "I could have... lost the..."

"Shh." Ricky scolded. "You didn't loose the baby though. " Mom and Dad soothed together. I looked at them.

Ricky said "she's hysterical. I'm going to take her to lay down.." dad said "you can stay the night. Would you like us to send dinner your way?" I clung to Ricky as he lifted me bridal style. I sobbed into his chest. I felt him model, before he carried me to my room.

Ricky laid me down, and sat beside me. "Alise. Please calm down. Your so good. You saved your parents, me, our baby and your brother. I have never been more proud of you." I looked up to his eyes.

"I feel so guilty though! I risked loosing our baby to save them!"

Ricky said "I know honey, but you didn't loose the baby. We'll go see the doctor tomorrow if your worried."

I nodded. Dinner passed in silence. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In the morning, the loud noises of my siblings jolted me awake. Ricky kissed my forehead As he sat up. "It's okay. Relax." I sat up and said "what time is it?"

"8:30." I groaned. Ricky chuckled and said "I'm gonna take a shower. Give you some time to wake up." I nodded rubbing my eyes. Once Ricky was done in the shower look one. Then finished my hair and makeup. After I dressed, Ricky and I went to breakfast.

After breakfast, Dad said "can you take grandma to her counseling appointment Ali?" I said "I guess."


	37. Chapter 40

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

* * *

Alise's Prov

I stood in the door of the library, looking at my grandma. "Come on grandma! We have to go!" I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Make me." She whispered. "Alise! What's taking so long?" Both Ricky and my dad said.

They entered, and dad said "come on mom, let's go. Now!"

I looked at my dad, and Ricky, grandma, said "Ben... I can't..."

"Enough grandma!" I said sternly. Dad said "do I need to carry you to their car? Or do you wanna walk?"

Grandma said "I'm not going."

Dad looked to us and said "go start your car, I'll bring her."

We went out to the car, I had a bigger car then Ricky's. "Let's take your car Ali." I nodded and unlocked mine. Dad came out, carrying grandma.

I opened the door to the back seat. "Thanks dad. We'll bring her back home before we go out." Dad said "okay sweetie."

We drove to the physicists office. Once we got there I parked and Ricky and I got out. Grandma didn't move. Ricky and I got her out, and walked her in. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, not looking up yet.

"The king called and made an appointment for our grandma, who we brought." I said, softly.

The receptionist looked up and said "oh your Majesty! Our pleasure to serve you. Here, please fill out the paperwork and we will get her in right away." I took the paperwork and we all sat down.

I filled out the paperwork.

Ricky helped my grandma back to the doctors.

He came back and said "are you alright?"

I said "I hope this works, Ricky. I can't loose another grandparent."

Ricky said "it will all work out. I promise."

* * *

Ricky's Prov

We had just dropped off Belle at the castle. We went to the doctors office for our monthly check up.

 _ **Mal to Alise: thank you for taking your grandma to the physicists office today! Also, Kelsey is at a friend's house, Amy's house. Would you mind picking her up after your appointment?**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: sure, mom.**_

I watched my gorgeous fiancée put a hand on a small but visible bump.

"Princess Alise Evelyn Adamsin." I stood taking her hand in mine. We walked back and they got her weight, and all the normal stuff. Then we got put into a room, where Alise changed into the gown they make you change into.

I kissed her forehead.

* * *

Alise's Prov

The doctor came in and said "ah, your Majesty, how have you been feeling?"

I said "I'm feeling very well. The nausea has subsided."

Dr. Amy Dwarfson was her doctor. **((SECRET LIFE OF MAL CHARACTER))** DR. Amy said "good. Let's do an ultrasound." I took Ricky's hand as Dr. Amy put the goo on my stomach and put the wand like thing around my stomach.

 _ **swoosh. Swoosh. swoosh. Swoosh.**_

 _"_ that's the heart beat." I whispered to Ricky. Then we both turned our heads to the screen, where we saw our baby. It was growing.

"Your measuring at 13 weeks. Your starting your 2nd trimester. You'll start feeling the baby move soon. Everything is looking good. So we'll see you in another month. Call me if you have any questions or concerns." I changed while Ricky got the pictures.

We drove to Anna and Kristoff's house. Ricky parked the car and turned of the car. We got out and I said "ooh... we have to stop by Evie's Auradon Style." Ricky said "okay honey. I have to go to the jewelers so I can do that while your at Evie's." I nodded

We rang the doorbell and Anna opened it. "Your majesties! Come on in." We entered, and I said "we are here to get Kelsey." Just then Kelsey and Molly, came running up. "Can Kelsey spend the night?"Molly pleaded. Anna looked to me and I said "let me call mom." I dialed mom's number.

"Hey mom, Molly wants to know if Kelsey can sleep over? We can pick her up in the morning. We were gonna sleep at Ricky's castle... ok mom. Love you too. Bye." I hung up and Ricky said "well?"

Kelsey looked up to me with pleadig eyes. I said "mom said it's okay, with her as long as it's alright with Anna and Kristoff." Anna said "alright. She can spend the night." Molly and Kelsey hugged us tightly before running to play.

I gave her my number and said "if there is a problem, call me. We won't be far. Just over at the Charmingtons." Anna nodded.

We left, and Ricky said "I'll be about 15 minutes at the jewelers. I'll come right back." I kissed his cheek and said "Ok Ricky." I got out and went into the store. "Hi Amy, is my Aunt available?"

Amy looked up and said "let me check."

Just then my Aunt came into view. "Of course I am available for you." She said, giving me a hug. I said "I just wanted to see how my dress is coming." Aunt Evie smiled wide and said "come on back gorgeous!" We went back and she pulled out my dress, which was almost finished. "All we need is to make sure it fits."

I immediately tried on the dress on, and looked in the mirror. It was a strapless fit and flare dress, white, with jewels on the skirt. I turned to Aunt Evie and said "how do I look?"

She said "beautiful! Simply beautiful!"

I said "thanks Aunt Evie! Are you okay?"

She said "I... lost... a... Baby... a... few... weeks... ago..." I immediately embraced her, automatically. Aunt Evie hugged me back. "It's gonna be Okay.. I promise."


	38. Chapter 41

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

This is 3 1/2 weeks after last chap.

Mal: 4 months

Lonnie: 41/2 months

Jane: 4 months

Alise: 3 1/2 months

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

I walked into the doctors office, with Jay. Today we can find out the sex of the baby. "Hopefully, the baby is facing the right way, so we can see if it's a boy, or a girl." I whispered to Jay.

Jay said "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"A healthy baby. But I'd like a son first. What about you?" I responded as we took our seats in the waiting area.

Jay said "a health Daughter. So she can grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother."

I smiled and said "Jay." We got called back and the nurse took all the main stuff. Like my weight.

Once in the room and after I changed into the gown we always wear sat on the examination table. Jay immediately took my hand. We knew all to well, our siblings would not be keen on a gender neutral baby shower. Mine was gonna be in 7 weeks, Jane's 8 weeks, and Alise's would be in 9 weeks. Mal had everything she needed from her other babies.

Dr. Chuck Dwarfson came in, he is Alyssa's brother, and my doctor. Jay shook his hand firmly, like he always did. "So Lonnie, Jay how are we feeling?" He asked.

I looked at Jay and we both said"really excited."

Chuck smiled and said "I bet! This is the one appointment that people usually get excited about. You wanna know if the baby is a girl or a boy right?" We nodded and Chuck did the ultrasound.

"Ok, it looks like the baby is a healthy baby girl!" I was smiling, tears in my eyes, as I looked to Jay, his tears were overflowing his eyes.

* * *

Jane's Prov:

I walked into Dustin's office, Alyssa and Chuck's brother, and overto the receptionists desk, Carlos and Diego were beside me. This was an important doctors appointment.

"Hi how can I help you?" The receptionists asked.

"I'm here for a doctor's appointment for Jane DeVil." I said automatically and the receptionists said "alrighty then. Have a seat and the doctor will be right with you."

We sat together, and Diego said "mom? What do you think the baby is? A boy or a girl?"

Carlos said "I think it's a boy. I remember when my aunt was pregnant with you she carried like Jane is now."

I smiled and said "I feel like she's a girl."

We got called back and got the routine stuff done. Once we were situated in the room Diego, and Carlos smiled.

"Jane. Carlos. How we feeling today?" Dustin asked, entering. "We are doing well thank you." we chimed.

he looked up and saw Diego he said "Hi, I'm dr. Dustin Dwarfson. And you are?"

Diego said "Diego DeVil. Carlos's son."

"Nice to meet you." he said shaking his hand

Dustin did the ultrasound and said "do you wanna know the gender?"

We all nodded as we looked at the screen.

"It's a healthy baby Boy!" He said. My eyes locked on my son and husband's eyes. They had tears of joy in their eyes, which matched mine. I was so glad I was able to have them both with me today.

* * *

Mal's Prov

I walked into Alyssa's office, and over to the receptionists desk. "Queen Mal for an appointment." I said, without the receptionist asking.

The receptionist looked up and said "okay, your Majesty! I'll let the doctor know your here." I nodded and sat quickly as Ben came in.

I said "I thought..."

"I rearranged my schedule so I can be here with you." He responded, with a smile.

I hugged him close.

"Queen Mal." Our nurse called. After our routine stuff, and when we were situated, in our room, Ben said "boy or girl?"

I said "boy. Christopher Adam Adamsin. You?"

Ben said "boy. And that name is perfect. After our dads."

I said "I decided that I wanted to name the baby if it's a boy, after them. If it is a girl, Christine or Christina. It still the Christopher like I think." Ben said "Christine Adam Adamsin is perfect!" I smiled

Alyssa came in and said "Good day yout majesties. Ready to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

We nodded, staring at the screen as the machine came to life, showing us the baby, after looking at the baby for a second I said "Its a boy. Isn't it?" Ben said "I think it is," his voice thick with tears already.

My eyes were watering, as Alyssa said "yes. It's a boy!"

A son. Christopher Adam Adamsin.

* * *

 **No I won't tell you Jane and Lonnie's baby names!**


	39. Chapter 42

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 50 chap!

Mal: 4 1/2months: Boy

Lonnie: 5 months: 6weeks till baby shower: Girl

Jane: 4 1/2 months: 7 weeks til baby shower: Boy

Alise: 4 months: 8 weeks till baby shower

* * *

VOTE!

JONNIE NAMES: Maria Sofia Janson OR Olivia Fa-Li JANSON

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Alise's Prov

I was waiting impatiently for Alyssa to come to our room for our check up. Ricky had a meeting or something.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting Alise. I got tied up in a difficult delivery. Both mom and baby are just fine." She said coming into the room.

I smiled and said "it's alright." She smiled and said "Do you wanna know the gender of the baby?"

I bit my lip nervously. "We don't have to say if you don't want." She responded.

"I think I wanna know." I stated.

Just as she squeezed the gel on my stomach, a knock happened on the door then Ricky's voice said "Alise? It's Ricky." Alyssa said "do you want him to come in?" I said"come in Ricky!"

The door opened quickly as Ricky came in shutting the door behind him. He came over and kisses my forehead. Alyssa did the ultrasound. "Ricky do you wanna know the gender? Alise already said she wanted to know."

"Yeah I wanna know." He said, smiling at me. Alyssa smiled and said "it's a Girl!"

Ricky held my hand tightly, as I looked at him, our eyes both had tears in them.

After I changed Ricky and I had gone out to our cars. "Alise why don't we meet up at your place? Drop off your car, then we can go out. If you feel up to it?"

I nodded and drove. Once we arrived at my house, I got out just as Ricky pulled up and dad came out. "Alise!" My dad said, as Ricky came over.

I looked up and said "dad, what's going on?"

"It's your grandma. We need to get her to the hospital." His frantic voice. "Get her in the car. Me and Ricky will get her to the hospital. Where's everyone else?"

Dad said "they went to town to shop." I opened the backseat door to my car as Dad and Ricky carried grandma out. "Ricky, climb in the front. I'll drive. Dad sit in back with her. She'll be okay." We got in and I sped down to the hospital, the 25 min ride turned into a 20 minute ride.

Dad said "Alise,we need a wheelchair. Please." I ran in and got the chair and the nurses helped get grandma in the hair and wheeled her in. The three of us went in.

"Who is with the former queen?" The receptionist asked. "We are." Dad's voice said urgently. Ricky held me close kissing my head.

 _ **Alise to Jay, Lonnie, Doug, Evie, Jane, Diego, Carlos, Shane, Chip, Esmerelda, DJ, Mal: at the hospital with dad. Grandma/Belle had some kind panic or heart attack, or something. Not sure.**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: dad's a mess please come.**_

* * *

-an Hour later.-

"Dad. Mom hasn't responded. I need to go find her." I said.

Dad said "don't leave. Please." His voice cracked, like he was gonna cry.

Ricky said "Give me the keys Ali. I'll go find her."

I tossed the keys to Ricky before sitting beside dad. His head fell in my lap crying.

I whispered thanks to Ricky as he left.

I rubbed Dad's back, trying to soothe him. His sobs were muffled against my legs. Suddenly, a young man, the doctors came in and said "Your majesties?" I looked up and I said "yes?" I was still rubbing my dad's back. "I need to speak to your dad. Please." He responded

"Dad..." I whispered. Dad pulled himself together, and went to talk to the doctor.

I sat there shaking. I couldn't break down when dad was. "Ali, sweetie. I'm here." My mom's voice said as she and Ricky came over to me. They both embraced me, Ricky kissed my forehead.

"Where's dad?" Mom asked.

"Talking to the doctor. Why didn't you answer?" I said suddenly annoyed.

"My phone broke." She said, as Dad came in. We all looked up as Dad said "she had a very bad heart attack. She's so weak."

Mom immediately embraced dad. I couldn't believe that I may loose my grandma. Ricky held me. Dad collsps to his knees sobbing.

Mom said "Ricky. Alise. Your siblings are home. I left them with Lumiere and Cogsworth. Shane and Chip were out. Can you please go home and take care of them?"

I said "of course. You call us the second anything changes. I'll call you if something happens." Mom and Dad nodded.

Ricky drove us home. When we parked, I went in with Ricky. "Lumiere, Cogsworth. I'm home. I'll watch them." Lumiere said "Alise! Thank God!"

I said "Kids! Go do your homework until dinner!" I watched my siblings run to do their homework.

I smirked. Lumiere and Cogsworth said "How did you..."

"I'm my father and mother's daughter. I just am stern with them, like mom and dad would do." I responded as Ricky held my hand.

"I'll get started with dinner." Lumiere responded. "Thank you." I said, smiling. Cogsworth said "I'm going to be in the West wing, if you need me." I nodded and said "Cogsworth, thank you, for everything."

He gave me a hug.

Ricky said "why don't we go change and stuff?" I nodded and we went to my room. He hoped in the shower while I started on my English paper.

I heard my phone ring. "Princess Alise. Mom? Calm down. I can't understand you... yeah I got the kids doing homework, Lumiere is cooking dinner... Cogsworth is in the West Wing... Ricky and I will take care of them. Okay? Take care of Dad. I'll watch my siblings. You too mom. And tell dad I'm sorry. We'll all be just fine. Take a week to be with each other, and relax. Do not worry. Ricky and I can handle them. No problem. Bye." I hung up as Ricky came in.

"Alise, what's wrong?" Ricky asked. "Grandma didn't survive the heart attack. Dad is to distraught right now. He doesn't want to come home right now. So I told them to take a week away from us, and we can watch the kids."

Ricky hugged me close. "Okay. We will be just fine." He soothed. "I'll shower after dinner. Can you please tell the others to wash up for dinner?" He nodded as I got up.

 _ **Ricky to Ben: I'm so sorry, Ben. Don't worry we have everything under control.**_

 ** _Ben to Ricky: thanks man._**

I walked to the dining room, as the others sat down. After dinner I said "okay, so I have an announcement. Grandma had a bad heart attack and she didn't make it. I told mom and dad, to take a week vacation to kind of help them relax. So until further notice me, Ricky, Mattie and Jaz are in charge. Mom said that I was in charge, me and Ricky. But I have appointed Jaz and Mattie as in charge too. In case Ricky or I aren't around."

They nodded.

"Okay so we are going to need to leave by 7 so we won't be late. Ally, can you help Kelsey and Aria get ready for bed?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on." Ally said, taking Kelsey and Aria to their rooms." Kit, Dove, and Johnathan, went to change.

Mattie and Jaz said "Alise. Are you sure?" We nodded.

After I showered and finished my homework. "Ricky please stay with me. Stay with us." Ricky laid beside me, and said "always."

* * *

-In the morning-

I woke up t 630. I dressed quickly, and woke Ricky. Then I woke up my siblings. After breakfast, I said "okay, older in the back, younger in the front. Let's go."

We all piled into my van and I drove to the elementary school. "Okay, Aria and Kelsey! Come on." I took them in, before driving to the middle school, dropping off Johnathan Ally, Kit and Dove. I drove to the high school and parked. Ricky, Mattie, Jaz and I got out.

Ricky said "Ali. Wait." I stopped and looked to Ricky. Ricky said "I am so proud of you. The way you are not only pregnant but you have taken on the task of caring for your siblings, while your parents are taking care of each other. For the week. And I know we have a lot on our plates right now but as soon as we can, I have a surprise for you."

I said "thanks Ricky. I'm proud of you too. Standing by me for everything."

Ricky said "also we are going to dinner with everyone.," the week passed quickly, and without any problems.

The night mom and dad came home, was awesome. Mom and Dad came in and said "hey Ali! Hey Ricky! Hey kids!" They all hugged them. "Everyone looks fantastic! Thanks so much Ali & Ricky!" Dad stated. "Jaz and Mattie helped. A lot." I stated.

Mom said "I am so proud of you."

I said "you guys look great! Especially you dad."

Mom said "thanks. And that getaway was just what we needed." Dad smiled and said "thanks. Your mom helped me a lot. And I feel much better. How is the kingdome?"

I smiled and said "everything is running smoothly."

I knew I was gonna be a good mom and a good queen some day.


	40. Chapter 43

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps

Mal: 5 months: Boy

Lonnie: 5 1/2 months: 5 weeks till baby shower: Girl

Jane: 5 months: 6 weeks til baby shower: Boy

Alise: 4 1/2 months: 7 weeks till baby shower:Girl

* * *

VOTE!

JONNIE NAMES: Maria Sofia Janson OR Olivia Fa-Li JANSON

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Alise's Prov

I woke up early one morning to find Ricky's side of the bed empty. I quickly dressed, and checked my phone.

 ** _Alise to Ricky: where did you go? Did you forget that we have an appointment with F.G? It's in an hour._**

Ricky and I decided to ask F.G to marry us last week, after I saw how dad and mom were after Grandma's death.

 _ **Ricky to Alise: I'm so sorry honey. I had to come home early for something. Mom and Dad had something to give me. On my way back to get you.**_

I smiled after I read that. I walked out and saw mom and dad. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" Dad hugged me and said "hey princess. How are you feeling?"

I smiled wide and said "I'm feeling great! I wanted to ask you something... about a baby name, before I talked to Ricky..."

"What's up baby?" They asked.

"I was wondering if you guys were okay with me using grandmas name for our baby." I asked.

Dad looked to mom. "I think that's a great idea. She would be honored to have a great grandchild named after her, and so would we."

"Thanks guys. I gotta go. Ricky and I have a meeting with F.G about the wedding. Then I'm gonna convince Ricky to take me shopping."

They nodded as I walked out to Ricky's car. "Hey beautiful." He said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey. Oh...feel." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, as The baby kicked. "I thought I felt it before but it was so light." Ricky beamed.

We drove to , and parked. We got out and Ricky said "ready?" I nodded. We knocked on the door.

* * *

After our meeting with F.G I said ,"let's go shopping. I have to get a few things. Can we also stop at Evie's Auradon Style? I need to put in an order and pick something up."

Ricky said "ok, baby. Anything you want."

I smiled. "Where do you think we should live? With your parents, or mine, or should we get our own place?"

"We wouldn't be able to get our own place, for years." I stared out the window. "Well after we are done shopping and after dinner, I have a surprise for you. It's from my parents actually. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet." I nodded.

We pulled up to the shopping part of the town. I got out with Ricky and locked the car. Ricky said "so what are we looking for?"

"A baby shower gift for my Aunt Lonnie, and Aunt Jane." Ricky smiled and said ",Ok so lets get looking." We bought a 3 blankets in various colors, before we headed to Evie's Auradon Style. "Hey Amy. I need to pick up a dress and I need to place 5 orders."

Amy looked up and said "okay Ali. Evie told us you were coming. Here are the papers for the orders." I fill out the paperwork while Ricky got the dresses in the car.

"Okay so you know the drill." We nodded and Evie came out. "There's my niece!" I hugged her close. "Hey." Aunt Evie said "so I made the dress slightly bigger, to accommodate your little princess or prince."

* * *

"Thanks again." She kissed my forehead. "Ali, we better get going." Ricky whispered. We got to the car and Ricky drove to a place between Charmington and my parents castle. On the property there was a medium sized cottage. a sold sign stood in the yard. "Ricky. What is going on?" I said,, slightly, annoyed.

"Wanna go inside?" He asked. "Into someone else's home? No thanks." I stated.

Ricky smirked. "The owner wants your opinion.'"

I was confused. "why?"

"Ali. Our parents chipped in to buy this house for us. it's ours." Ricky responded.

My jaw dropped.


	41. Chapter 44

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps

Mal: 5 months: Boy!

Lonnie: 5 1/2 months: 5 weeks till baby shower: Girl

Jane: 5 months: 6 weeks til baby shower: Boy

Alise: 4 1/2 months: 7 weeks till baby shower:Girl

* * *

VOTE!

JONNIE NAMES: Maria Sofia Janson OR Olivia Fa-Li JANSON

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Alise's Prov

Ricky took my hand and lead me up to the front door. Once he unlocked the door and we walked in, it was very large. On the left there was a spacious dinning room, panted a burgundy color.

,"We need a brighter color in here. This color makes me depressed."

Ricky said "I figured. So we can pick out as much paint as we need."

The dinning room was connected to the kitchen which was painted in a soft pale pink color. Against the back wall behind the counters was a window, seeing right into the back yard. It was fenced in with a swing set with a slide. A baby swing hung beside the slide.

I smiled. To the right of the kitchen was a study room/home Office. The color was a light blue, turquoise color. "The color is bearable."

We kept walking next to the study room was a living room. The stairwell, we took to the second floor. There were 27 bedrooms and bathrooms. Enough for my siblings to spend the night if needed. We walked in to the largest of rooms. "This will be our room. I'm changing the color. In all the rooms. The rooms are this tacky color. Dad and Your dad said that they'll help."

I said "I wanna pick out the colors." He nodded.

* * *

After we went to the car, I said "if we start painting by the day after tomorrow, it'll be dry within a week. by our wedding."

Ricky said "we'll be in school, but sure, we can start ASAP. We'll start painting tomorrow night."

We got to mom and dad's. My parents. We went in and I said "mom! Dad! We are back." They came in and said "hi."

"Thank you." I hugged them. We fell asleep.

* * *

After school, we got some more paint. Then Ricky dropped me off at my place. "We'll be back soon." A kiss was placed on my lips as I nodded.

Mom was waiting. "How is my brother?" I asked, putting a hand on mom's stomach, where Christopher kicked where my hand was. Mom smiled as Kelsey came over holding her arm, crying.

She got an x-ray and we discovered that she broke her arm.

 _ **Ricky to Alise: where are you? Just finished painting 4 rooms and went to your parents but your not there.**_

 _ **Alise to Ricky : at the hospital with Kelsey. She broke her arm just waiting for her to get fitted with a cast, and a sling. Be home soon.**_

 _ **Rick to Alise: okay baby.**_

Once all set we walked out to my car and I got her home. "Alise! Thank you!" Mom and Dad said, giving me a hug.

RIcky hugged me close and I smiled.

"One more room. The nursery. We were thinking, pink and purple."

I said "ok, I like that combo."


	42. Chapter 45

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 56 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Mal: 5 1/2'months: Boy!

Lonnie: 6 months : 4 weeks till baby shower: Girl

Jane: 5 1/2 months: 5 weeks til baby shower: Boy

Alise: 5 months: 6 weeks till baby shower:Girl

* * *

VOTE!

JONNIE NAMES: Maria Sofia Janson OR Olivia Fa-Li JANSON

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Alise's Prov

I was dressed in my wedding dress. my siblings were on the sides of the aisle. I walked down, smiling.

As I got closer to the end of the aisle, I saw my dad, tears already flowing. I then looked to Ricky, his eyes briming with tears.

F.g said "Who gives this women to this man?" "Her mother and I do." Dad said, smiling at me. Ricky helped me up on to the steps, I was reluctantly wearing high heels, my dress was so long I couldn't wear flats, much to my dismay.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to gather this man and this women in holy !matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now forever hold your peace." No one objected.

"Do you Ricky Chad Charmington take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer, for poorer, in sickness an in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Ricky looked deep into my eyes, and said "I do. Forever and always."

"Do you Alise Evelyn Adamsin take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer, for poorer? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?"

Looking deep into his eyes, I smiled. "I do. Always, and forever."

We just stared into each other's eyes. "Then by the power vested in me, by the kingdom of Auradon, I now pronounce you man and wife..." Ricky kissed me, even before F.G said to.

* * *

The night flew by, after everyone left, both my parents and Ricky's parents were left. "Ali, you okay?" Mumsy, Madge, and mom asked.

"Next time I am requesting a shorter dress! These high heels are killing my feet." Every one chuckled. Ricky and I drove home. Home. Our cottage was our home now. As we neared I looked at Ricky. "Don't worry, honey, if your feet are so sore you can't walk I can carry you."

The next few weeks consisted of us finishing up our end of the year requirements.


	43. Chapter 46

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 55 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Next 2 chaps will be Jane and Alise's baby shower.

Mal: 7 months: Boy!

Lonnie: 7 1/2months : girl

Jane: 7 months: 1 weeks til baby shower: Boy

Alise: 6 months: 2 weeks till baby shower:Girl

* * *

VOTE!

JONNIE NAMES: Maria Sofia Janson OR Olivia Fa-Li JANSON

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

KLonnie's Prov

I woke up early and got dressed. I went to the kitchen and saw Jay. "Morning Love. I made you some breakfast. What time is the shower?" I smiled as he placed the plate in front of me. I said "11. We should be done by 3."

After we ate, Jay said"I'll be there, after I finish practice." I nodded, slipping my feet in my shoes. Alise was gonna pick me up, soon. The shower was gonna be held at the Castle.

When Ali arrived she was wearing a knee length purple dress, and I said "your mother's old dress?" She nodded and said "yep. Ready to go?"

* * *

At the shower we played games. Then did presents, I got a ton of onesies, bottles, a changing table, a crib, a swing and a bassinet. Mom and Dad had gotten me the swing and crib, Mal and Ben got the bassinet and changing tables. The onesies and bottles came from everyone else.

There are a few that I noticed were Ali's, they were pink and on top it said 'xião gõng zhū' then underneneath it said 'little Princess.'

Each onesies were personalized and were assortment of colors.

After the presents we had some cake. Everything was perfect


	44. Chapter 47

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 54 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Next chaps will be Alise's baby shower and a huge surprise!

Mal: 7 1/2 months: Boy!

Lonnie: 8 months : girl

Jane: 7 1/2 months: Boy

Alise: 6 1/2 months: 2 weeks till baby shower:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped!

VOTE!

JONNIE NAMES: Maria Sofia Janson OR Olivia Fa-Li JANSON

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Jane's Prov

I sat at the table, Diego and Carlos setting the breakfast, out. "So when's the shower mom?"

I said "1. We should be done by 5." Diego said "I can pick you up, dad has a emergency, for a pet at 5."

Carlos said "well I guess that settles it. Thanks son."

I smiled. We ate breakfast, together. "Okay, so I can pick up some dinner on the way home. I should be done by 6:30." I nodded.

The shower was gonna be held in the gardens over at Ben and Mal's castle. After the men left, I quickly finished getting ready.

A knock happened on the door. I checked the time, 12: 45. I went to the door and saw my mom. I hugged her smiling.

* * *

At the shower we ate a late brunch, played games and opened presents.

I got mostly onesies and bottles. My mom got me a crib and a changing table, and Mal and Ben got me a swing, Lonnie, and Evie got a bassinet.

Then we had cake.

At about 4:30 Diego came in. We gave him a slice of cake, smiling.


	45. Chapter 48

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 53 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Mal: 7 1/2 months: Boy!

Lonnie: 8 months : girl

Jane: 7 1/2 months: Boy

Alise: 6 1/2 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped!

VOTE!

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Alise's Prov:

I woke up slowly. Ricky was coming in, with some breakfast. "Good Morning, my princess." I smiled. "Morning. what's all this?"

"Well I wanted to make some breakfast in bed for you, since I won't be able to take you to lunch. Any idea what the girls are planning?" I shook my head as I ate.

After breakfast, I looked through my clothes. "Ricky! Where's that box with my newest dress? I thought I put it in the closet." Just then the door opened, and Ricky appeared, with Evie.

"You left it at the shop." She said smiling. I hugged her. "Thanks." I quickly dressed and went down to my husband and Aunt. "Beautiful." I heard Ricky say as I twirled my ankle length dress, one I could wear flats with.

Evie said "here let me help zip it the rest of the way." She zipped it up, smiling. "There. Perfect."

I said "thanks."

* * *

As Evie drove to Aunt Lonnie and Uncle Jay's. Aunt Lonnie climbed in. "What's going on?" I asked, hoping one of them would tell me. "It's a surprise." When we pulled up to the castle I was surprised, to see a ton of cars.

When we walked in and into the party room, everyone jumped out and said "surprise!" I looked around the room, noticing that the room was decorated, for a baby shower. Then I realized that it was my baby shower.

We played games and opened presents. I got onesies and bottles. Mumsy, papa, Mom and Dad got us a crib and a changing table, Aunt Evie Aunt Jane and Aunt Lonnie got me a baby swing, for inside.

After presents we had cake. It was a perfect day.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov:

I was still at the shower, helping everyone cleaning up, when I let a gush of water between my legs. "Uh... Can someone drive me to the hospital?"

"What's wrong?" Ali asked.

"My water broke..."

"I'll take her. You guys call Jay." Ali said, helping me to her car.


	46. Chapter 49

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 52 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Mal: 7 1/2 months: Boy!

Lonnie: 8 months : girl

Jane: 7 1/2 months: Boy

Alise: 6 1/2 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chap

VOTE!

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

I was in my room in the hospital, Alise was beside me. "Where's Jay?" I asked. "I'm sure he's on his way."

 _ **Jay to alise: I am on my way. Thank you for taking care of Lonnie for me.**_

I smiled as Ali showed me the text, just as a contraction hit. I squeezed Ali's hand. I heard her whispering soothingly.

 _ **Alise to Mulan and Shang: Lonnie's in labor. At the hospital with her. Just got her settled.**_

 _ **Mulan to Alise: I'm on my way. Shang and Zian said that they will come up in 20 minutes. After they finish their chores.**_

a knock happened on the door, and I said "come in." Chuck and Jay came in. Jay immediately hugged Ali before kissing me gently.

Chuck said ",princess Ali, would you please step out?" I watched her go.

* * *

About 3 hours later our daughters cries filled the room. My mom was on my right side, Jay on my left.

"She is beautiful Lonnie." Jay gushed.

On the birth certificate, we filled out 'Maria Sofia Janson born on July 15th at 4:30pm.'

Mom said "how you feeling Lonnie?" "I'm feeling tired. But I wanna see her." Chuck handed me Maria, who was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. I stared at her. She had a slightly darker skin, closer to Jay's. She was perfect. She had a small amount of hair on her head, it looked closer to mine.

Her eyes, although they were closed were similar to mine in shape. Her nose was an exact copy of her dad's.

Jay was sitting close to us. We were a family. Our little family was complete... For now.


	47. Chapter 50

Please watch TRAILER FOR MY NEW STORY on YouTube search Nessa Johnson and click the one with peeta and Katniss usually the 2nd one

youtu. be/ mxnUUivzsxw

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 51 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Mal: 8 months Boy!

Jane: 8 months: Boy

Alise: 7 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chap

VOTE!

JANE/CARLOS ((JARLOS)) NAMES: Alexander Ben DeVil or Luke Jay DeVil

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

It has been a week since Maria was born. We were home, Jay and I were sleeping when we heard her crying, I nudged Jay and said "your turn." Jay said "I'm up."

I felt him get up and walk to our nursery. After a few minutes I still heard Maria fussing. I looked on the video monitor, I saw Jay and Maria sitting in the rocker, Jay trying to feed her a bottle. I watched them till he laid her back down in the crib.

I heard him come back in. "Go back to sleep now honey. She's good."

* * *

Jane's Prov

I woke up early the next morning. "Carlos. Wake up." I whispered.

He woke up and looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on my stomach.

"I think this is it. The baby's coming... the contractions are starting."

Carlos sat up, and said "Okay, just relax, I'm going to go get the car ready. I'll tell Diego." He was gone after.

Diego, came in, and said "dad just told me. He said to help you to the car." I leaned on him as we walked to the car. "Thanks son." Carlos and I chimed.

"I'll put up a note at the clinic, and meet you up at the hospital." Diego said, with a smile.

At the hospital, we got settled in the room. Mom was there. Diego called her.

 _ **Carlos to Jay, Lonnie, Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, Alise and Ricky: At the hospital with Jane. She is in labor.**_

 **Alise, Ricky Evie, Doug Ben and Mal to Carlos: we are coming up.**

 **Jay and Lonnie to Carlos: We'll come up after, Maria is still sleeping.**

I was holding Carlos's hand in my left and mom's in my right.


	48. Chapter 51

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 50 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

Mal: 8 1/2 months Boy!

Alise: 7 1/2 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp!

* * *

Jane's Prov

It had been a few hours since my labor started. A small cry Filled the room. "A healthy baby boy." The doctor said.

"Alexander Ben DeVil" I said, once he was places in my arms. Diego came in and sat besides us. We just stared at little Alex. His eyes were an exact copy if Carlos. He had my nose.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

I just got Maria in her car seat. "Jay come on! I told Jane we would come up." I called up.

He came down and said "is Maria ready?" I said "yes. I got her diaper bag." He smiled and picked up the car seat.

After securing the seat in its base I kissed Maria's forehead, before climbing in the car.

Since it was almost Maria's nap time, we dropped her off to mom and dad's.

At the hospital we got to Jane's room and went in. "Hey, Lonnie, Jay." Jane, Diego, and Carlos chimed together. "How are you feeling ?"

Jane smiled and said "I'm okay. Tired." We smiled as Carlos, who was holding Alex came over. "Alexander meet Aunt Lonnie and Uncle Jay." Carlos whispered to Alex.

"He's adorable guys" we said.


	49. Chapter 52

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 49 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATE TOMORROW Because I am doing some shopping.

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp!

* * *

Mal's Prov.

I had become an aunt 2 times in 2 weeks time. Ben and I were happy. "Ben?" I said waddling into his office.

"What's up Mal?" He said, looked up.

"Um Shane and Chip are watching the kids. Time for our check up... oh. Umm yeah we need to go. My water broke."

* * *

After 8 pregnancies, I knew Christopher would be here within the hour. We arrived at the hospital, in 15 minutes.

* * *

Half an hour later Christopher's cries filled our room.

Ben filled out the birth certificate while I held Christopher Adam.

Ben kissed my forehead as we stared at Christopher.

Alise and Ricky came in and said "hey mom, up for some company? We brought the rest of the kids." I nodded. They all came in and we all stared at Christopher. He was perfect.

* * *

Chris had my nose and Ben's eyes, upon his head he had a ton of brown hair.

Everything was perfect.


	50. Chapter 53

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 48 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp!

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

I woke up to Maria's cries. Jay said "I'll get her." He was already up. He went to get her, while I got dressed. "Lonnie?" I looked and smiled. "There's 2 of my favorite people." I said going over to my husband and Daughter.

Jay said "I gotta go to town, and grab some more things, like diapers and stuff. Then meet the team for an hour. We are just gonna talk about out strategy for next season."

I said "wipes too. I was actually thinking about taking her over to mom's and dad's for a little bit, before we have to go to Mal's and Ben's. Big family get together."

I gently took Maria into my arms as Jay said "yes those to. I remember about going to Mal's and Ben's. So do you want to meet up at your moms and dads or meet up at the castle or here?"

I said "Maybe here. We have to be at the castle by 5. I was gonna visit till 4, when Maria wakes up from her afternoon nap, so I can bathe and change her." Jay nodded.

"Ok I will see you here at say 430?" I nodded. Jay left, and I got Maria in her car seat. I gave her her blanket and her little stuffed dragon, that she loves, before carrying the car seat to my car, securing it in the base, before climbing in the driver's seat.

The drive was quick, and quiet, Jay had sequred a mirror on the head rest, so I could peek on her, and see if she was ok, which she was, she was cuddling her dragon.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of my parents and parked. I gently pulled Maria's seat out, as her little eyes looked to me. "We're gonna see grandma grandpa and Uncle Zian." I said, as I carried her to the front door. I heard Zian in the backyard, so I went there. "Zian, are you having fun?" I said, as I got in ear shot.

Zian looked up and ran over to hug me. I sat the car seat down for a second to hug my little brother. Maria started to cry, so Zian knelt in front of her singing a lullaby I remember hearing from when I was little.

That calmed her. I gently took her out and kissed her forehead. Zian picked up the car seat for me as we walked into the house. "Mom! Dad! We have visitors!" Zian called softly.

"Who is it son?" Dad's voice asked, as I heard them near. Maria loved spending time with her grandparents. She was only 3 weeks old. "Come find out." I heard Zian respond winking at me. They appeared in the door frame, and when they saw us, they smiled.

Mom came over first hugging me before taking her granddaughter to cuddle her. Then Dad came over and hugged me. "Hows our granddaughter? How's our daughter? How's our son in law?" I heard dad ramble off.

"We are all doing good, we almost have her sleeping all night now, only had to get up 2 times last night. It worried me at first, but it's good." I responded gazing at Mom and Maria. Dad smiled and said "she's like you. You slept almost the whole night at 3 weeks old too. But like your mother you freaked out too. It's natural." I smiled.

* * *

The day flew by and by the time 4 rolled around I was exhausted. I took Maria home, batthed her and dressed her in the onesie that had a little princess in English and Chinese. It fit her perfectly. I was excited to see the family. We haven't had a big family get-together since before Maria was born. Then Alex was born, then Chris.

Jay came in and we went to the castle.


	51. Chapter 54

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on August 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 47 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp!

* * *

Jane's Prov

I woke up to crying. I sleepily got out of bed and went to Alex's room. "Hey buddy, momma's here." I picked him up, changed him then fed him as I rocked him. He was 2 weeks old. 2 weeks! I couldn't believe it. It didn't seem possible.

After I burped him I laid him back down. I stepped out and went to mine and Carloss room. "How was he?" Carlos asked sleepily.

I said "hungry and wet. He's okay now though." I laid down beside him. It was 4 am. I wanted to get some more sleep. I yawned. Carlos kissed my forehead and said "get some sleep. Ok? I'll watch him for a while."

"Thanks." I muttered falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up and saw it was 9. 5 hours. I got up and went to the kitchen, and saw my husband, cradling Alex. "Where's Diego?" I asked coming over, kissing Alex's forehead then kissing Carlos.

Diego came over. "I'm here." Smiling then I said "good. What does everyone want for breakfast?" Carlos said "don't worry. I already have it cooking." I said "Carlos, your amazing." Diego flipped the eggs and checked the bacon.

Carlos put the toast in the toaster as I took Alex.

We ate and talked. I cuddled Alex while we ate

We spent the day watching movies, and cuddling Alex.


	52. Chapter 55

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 46 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp!

* * *

Mal's Prov

I woke up to Chris crying. Ben said "I'll get him. I am up anyways." I said "thanks, Ben." I fell asleep, again.

20 minutes later my phone rang. "Hello? Ricky what's going on? Is Alise okay? She can't sleep because she's uncomfortable? Was she laying on her left side? Tell her to try that. Okay? Of course. Kay bye."

I tried falling asleep but Ben came in with Chris, who was crying.

"He wants his mom?" I asked sitting up.

Ben handed me him as I rocked him.

"Who called?" He asked.

"Ricky. Alise was having trouble sleeping. Not comfortable." I said as Chris felled asleep.

I carried him to his room, laid him down and smiled.

Later everyone was at the dinning room, eating breakfast. The whole day we took the kids to the park, and to dinner and a movie.

By the time we got home it was 7. Chris was asleep, down for the night. Ben put him in his crib. We all talked about everything


	53. Chapter 56

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 45 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov

I was home with Doug cuddling on the couch. Esme and DJ were at a friend's house.

A knock happened on the door. I got up and went to the door, Doug on my heels. When we opened the door, a 5 year old little girl stood, there with a little boy about 4.

* * *

"Could you help us please? Our parents were killed in a crash 2 days ago. Please." The little girl said as her brother, I am assuming, clung to his sister.

Doug said "I'm Doug, this is my wife Evie. What are your names?"

"I'm Odette I'm 5. He is my little brother, he's 4. His name is Derek." Odette responded.

I said "come in. We'll get you something to eat."

They came in and Doug said "have a seat on the couch." Odette and Derek sat down and I said "what would you like to eat?"

Odette said "do you guys have pizza?" I said "we don't, but we can order one. Is that what you would like?"

Odette said ",yes please."

* * *

I smiled and went to the kitchen to make the call. Doug came in just as I finished putting the order in. Doug said "E, I know that you probably aren't..." I cut him off. "Doug I wanna adopt them. I wanna adopt Odette and Derek."

Doug said "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to."

"Let's go talk with them." I responded, taking Doug's hand.

* * *

We headed to the living room. "So Doug and I were talking, and wanted to ask you something." Odette said "If you don't want us to stay here it's okay. We will be okay."

Doug said "that's not what we were going to say. We were wondering if you and Derek would like to stay here, permenatly? Evie and I would love to be your parents, if you'll have us."

I said "we promise we'll be good parents. We would never hurt you guys. You would have 2 older siblings, a brother and a sister." Odette and Derek exchanged a glance.

"We would love that. Thank you. When can we meet our sister and brother?" Odette asked.

"Soon." I responded.

 _ **Evie to Esme and DJ: come home as soon as possible we have a surprise.**_

 _ **Evie to Ben, Mal, Jane, Carlos, Lonnie, Jay, Ricky and Alise: we have a surprise for all of you. We are having a party tomorrow. Doug and I adopted a brother and sister, Odette and Derek. The party is gonna be here at 3.**_

 ** _Esme and DJ to Evie: on our way_**

 ** _Ben, Mal, Jane, Carlos, Lonnie, Jay, Ricky, And Alise to Evie: We'll be there! Can't wait to meet the little angels._**

 **"** your sister and brother are on their way." I responded cheerily.

Odette said "Will they like us?"

Just then the door opened and Esme and DJ came in.

"What's the surprise?" Esme asked.

"Are you adopting 2 kids?" DJ asked excitedly.

Esme's eyes widened.

I said "yes we are adopting, these two. Odette? Derek? Come here and say hi."

Odette and Derek came over, standing in between Doug and I.

I said "Odette, Derek, this is your siblings. Esme and DJ." Esme and DJ knelt down to give their new siblings a hug.


	54. Chapter 57

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 44 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov

I was in Odette's temporary room, Doug and the others were working on more permanent rooms for them.

"Which dress do you wanna wear?" I asked.

She looked at her dress options.

Option one was white and Blue, on the hems. In the middle it said 'Mamas little princess.'

Option two was blue with red letters which read 'Mamas fairest'

Option three was a light pink skirt, aand a darker pink top.

Odette said "I like the pink one!" She sounded excited. After she was dressed, Esme came in and said "oh Odette! You look so beautiful." Odette said "thanks sissy! So do you!"

Esme was wearing a floor length light blue gown.

* * *

Everyone was arriving at three, except Ben and Mal, who decided to come at 230. I heard the door open and closed then I heard Odette said "Hi! You must be my Aunt Mal and Uncle Ben! I'm Odette. Odette Marie Dwarfson! How you doing?"

I chuckled as I came in, Doug and DJ was still helping Derek.

"Hey sweetie." Mal said, placing Christopher's car seat on the ground, while Ben smiled. "We are well. How are you?" Ben asked. Mal gave Odette a hug.

Odette and Derek were out going and friendly with all their aunts and Uncles, as well as their cousins.

Everything is perfect.


	55. Chapter 58

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 43 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

It's August! School starts today

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Odette's Prov:

Today's the first day of Kindergarten for me, and Pre kindergarten for Derek. I was so nervous. I dressed in a pair of shorts and a cutie pie tshirt.

I went to wear mom and Derek were waiting for me. "Mommy? I'm nervous." Derek said "me to mommy."

"It'll be okay. you'll be ok. I promise."

They took us to school and I went in.

Our school was huge.

But not as huge as the high school.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jessie. What's your name?'

"Odette." I said softly.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked. "Yea. Who's your mom?"

"Heather Dwarfson. Who are your parents?" She asked.

"I think we might be cousins. My dad is Doug and my mom's Evie dwarfson." I responded.

"That's my mom's cousin. We are related!" She hugged me and I returned the hug.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell anyone on your side about me yet. But they said we will come by so I can meet everyone."

Jessie and I played all day.


	56. Chapter 59

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 42 chaps left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

It's August! School starts today

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov:

I was making new outfits for the kids when my phone rang. "Evie Dwarfson."

"We have to go to my dad's place tonight. Heather invited us." Doug's voice said

"Okay, did you get the kids from school or is Esme gonna get them?" I asked and he said "yea I got them. I ran into Heather when I picked up Odette. So we have to be there by 7. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

 _ **Evie to Esme and DJ: going to grandpa's tonight. Have to be there by 7.**_

 ** _Esme and DJ to Evie: k mom._**

* * *

After work we were getting ready to go. We got to the dwarfson house and Odette ran to see Jessie.

"Odette don't trip." I called. Doug and I with the others followed behind.

The family welcomed Odette and Derek with open arms. This I have to say made me happy. Both our families welcomed our new children with open arms!


	57. Chapter 60

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 41 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

8 chaps today because I didn't post Sat !

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

It's August! School starts today

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Mal's Prov :

Everything is going to be perfect. Ben was working on reports for the kingdome.

Chris was at daycare, and the others were at school, I wandered off to the library, where I found a book. 'A Queen's guide to rule.' I opened the cover.

 _'Mal,_

 _I knew I was dying. I knew. Thank you for trying to save me. Your a great queen. But I know you can become better with time. This is the book I read. Hope it helps. I'm watching you and my son and my grandkids with dad and Papa._

 _Lov_ _e,_

 _Mom.'_

i immediately went to the study. "Did you know about this?" I handed him the open book. He looked at it and said "no. But I remember she said she hid something for you. This must have been it."

I took it back sitting next to Ben, in my chair and began to read.


	58. Chapter 61

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 41 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

8 chaps today because I didn't post Sat !

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

It's August! School starts today

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov :

I was working in my shop, making some new outfits, when I heard the door open and Amy called my name. I went to the front of the shop, and saw Odette. "Hey sweetie. Where's daddy?" Odette said "daddy dropped me off."

I took her hand and lead her to my office. "I wanna learn to design dresses. Like you momma" she stated.

I said "well why don't you try designing one and I make it." She said "really?"

I nodded. "Of course! Now why don't you sit here in my seat, and design a few. I have to finish the ones I was working on, but I will be right outside this door."

She nodded.

 _ **Evie to Doug: What do you have to do that is so important that you couldn't take Odette with you?**_

 _ **Doug to Evie: Sorry baby. I had an emergency. Esme had to get Derek. Odette wanted to go to your salon.**_

I sighed and got back to work on the dress.

"Mommy I got a design done!" I heard Odette say, which caused me to look up. My daughter was handing me a design.

"This is really good. I'll make it right after I finish this one. Why dont you draw some more?" She nodded and went to my office.

Mai said "want me to finish this? I finished my orders for the day." I smiled and said "yes please. Thank you. That way I can start on this dress, my daughter's design." Mai took over on the dress I had previously been working on.

I started working on Odette's dress.


	59. Chapter 62

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 39 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

It's August! School starts today

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov :

I had just put the finishing touches on Odette's dress, and smiles. Aya, Mai, Maiya came over and said "wow that dress! Did you design it?" I turned.

"No, I didn't my daughter, Odette did. I thought that maybe she could help by drawing designs for children's dresses then we could sell them here. She loves drawing and already gave me 9 designs. We have no orders yet so go ahead and start on the dress designs in your to do boxes. Where's Amy?"

They nodded and then said "we don't know." I nodded and said "there are bagels and breakfast things in the break room. I'm gonna put a fresh pot of coffee on now." I arranged the dress in the display window, put the open sign in he door, before the phone rang.

I picked up and said "thanks for calling Evie's Auradon Style, this is Evie... Amy... what's wrong? Oh no. No stay home and try to feel better. We'll be just fine. Yes I'm sure. No problem. Bye."

* * *

I hung up and dialed Shane's number. "Shane? It's Evie. Do you have any plans for the day? No? Okay great. umm Amy got in a car accident and is sick. Pretty bad. I was wondering if you would like to come in and work for the day? You can? Great! Thank you so so so much! See ya soon."

The door opened and Heather came in. "I was on my way to the day care and saw that new dress design. I wanted to see if I could order one for Jessie?" She asked.

I said "of course! Here's the paperwork."

 ** _Alise to Evie: I need to place an order, dad's apparently throwing a party of some sort. I think it might be for mom's birthday. Can I come in after school?_**

 ** _Evie to Alise: sure sweetie, no problem. ㈳3_**

"here we go." Heather said handing me the form.

I said "alright, I will call you when it's done"

She nodded and I went to start a fresh pot of coffee.

"Evie, I'm here." Shane's voice called.

* * *

I smiled with relief and said "hey, thanks for coming in on such sort notice. Theres breakfast stuff in the break room and I just put on a fresh pot of coffee. Oh and expect a big order from Mal, she's having s party. Alise should be stopping by after school."

Shane said "not a problem." I started working on Heather's order. I had just pinned the sleeve into place when my office phone rang. I went to the office and picked up.

"Evie's Auradon Style, Evie speaking. Anna! Is everything okay? Oh dear! Okay, yeah of course. I understand, perfectly. Tell Amy, that she takes as long as she needs to recover. We have it covered. If she doesn't think She can't keep up with the schedule, just tell her to let me know. Okay, thanks Anna! Bye."

I went out to Shane and said "your hired for the foreseeable future. Amy has pneumonia and a broken arm and leg."

Shane said "okay. Thanks for letting me know."

* * *

The morning passed quickly and an hour before lunch I called in lunch for us.

I then called Heather, I had finished her order earlier.

Mai said "Evie? I wanna ask you if it would be okay if we worked on our dress for the party Mal's throwing? We have almost all the dress designs made. We have 1 more left each."

I said "of course! Just help me arrange them in the display window."

We did. When lunch arrived the girls all ate. The rest of the day passed quickly.

Just as I was about to close up, Heather came in and said "I hope I'm not late."

"No of course not! I have your dress packed up." She paid and I sent her on her way, then I locked up.

At home I walked into Doug waiting impatiently. "Sorry, Heather stopped by just as I was closing up." I explained.

Doug said "it's alright... I was worried. I got a mysterious note."


	60. Chapter 63

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 38 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov :

"What kind of mysterious notes?" I asked.

He handed me a note.

'you thought I was dead! Hahahaha I am alive and well. I am coming back for you. -mommy'

My eyes widened. Odette. Derek. Esme. DJ. Me. Doug. We are all in danger. There was one thing i knew we had to do. Call Mal. Ask if we can move in temporarily.

But when we did, we discovered that Maleficent and Shan Yu were still alive too. Cruella and Jafar, were killed by their child. Me, Mal, and Shane had to kill our parents. That was the only way.

"Evie. Me and the kids will be fine. Do what you need to." Doug said. "I'll call the girls and tell them the shop will be closed for a while." I nodded, said "I don't wanna upset Odette and Derek. Tell them I'll be home in a couple days. Whatever you do, don't let them find out about what's going on. I love you." I hugged and kissed Doug.

"I'll take of them. I love you too. Stay safe. Come home soon." He responded after our kiss.

I slipped out and to the castle. Knocked once, twice then three times. The door opened and Shane along with Mal were there. "Ready?" I asked. Shane said "I don't wanna see him, but if I have to kill him, then so be it." With that the three of us took off for the woods. We wanted this OVER!

* * *

Mal's Prov:

"Hey pumpkin" I heard the familiar voice, causing me to spin on my heels. There they were. All three of them. I looked to the girls. My mom pinned me to the tree her hand around my throat.

My heart was beating so loud and I could feel it in my throat.

"Your worthless. Just like your no good worthless father." That hit me, I shoved her off of me. "YOUR WRONG! HE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! HE WAS A PARENT! YOUR THE WORHLESS WEAKLING!" I yelled, grabbing a sharp stick plunging it into her chest. With no shame and no guilt or regret I watched the life drain from her.

* * *

Shane's prov:

I started at my dad. "Come here baby." He said grabbing my chest. I shoved him to the ground. "Stop it! You are a COWARD!" Mal handed me the sharp branch.

"You did horrible things to me! You are not my dad! You never were!"

With no guil, no shame, no regret I started to plung the stick to his chest, but he knocked me off, he hit my stomach. I glared getting back up, pinning him down with one hand stabbing him in his chest. "You will never hurt me again!" I said watching the life leave them.

* * *

Evie's Prov'

"A weak little fashion designer. You married a Dwarfs son, and you have 4 kids. You ruined your life." My mom said.

My anger was flared. I launched at her. She dodged me. I hit my head against the tree, but I stood, despite the Dizziness that was taking over with a headache.

I attacked again, tearing the crown from her head, smacking mine yet again in a tree. I was so dizzy and weak. But I stabbed her with the crown and just before I passed out I saw the life leave her.


	61. Chapter 64

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 37 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Mal's Prov:

"Shane, help me get her to the hospital. Please." My voice was strained. It was hurting to talk. Shane helped me carry Evie.n

At the hospital, I couldn't talk. I kept pointing to my throat.

Shane said "Evie hit her head 2 times. On a tree while we were fighting our parent. Mal's mom tried to choke her. I think she damaged the vocal cords. She couldn't really speak without trouble since."

The doctor said "alright. Well we will get to work on this. You fought too?" I watched Shane nod. "But I didn't get hurt as bad as they did. I got kicked in the stomach."

The doctor said "well we just wanna make sure you didn't damage anything. Would you mind if we ran an ultrasound scan and see if there's any damage?"

Shane said "not at all. I just want to let their husbands know first" the doctor nodded and told her he would be back in 5 minutes. Before he wheeled me ot of the room.

* * *

 _ **Shane to Ben, Doug and Chip: we are back. At the hospital. Evie may have head Trauma and Mal can't speak. They are checking me over too. Can you guys put your Esme and Jaz and Mattie in charge and come up?**_

 _ **Doug, Ben and Chip to Shane: on our way.**_

Bens Prov

I burst trough the doors with Chip and Doug. I immediately ran to the nurses desk. "Hi, I need to see the queen and her sisters. I have their husbands and boyfriend." The nurse said "They are still getting examined. What are your names?"

I scoffed. "I said We need to see the queen and her sisters! Now tell me what I need to know, or Else!"

Startled, the nurse looked up. "Your Majesty. The doctor said that I can not give you information at this moment, but I can take you to the waiting area near them. The doctor will talk to you soon." I said "no. We'll find it." We walked through the door, stopping at the first one, which had all their names.

We knocked once and went in when we heard a come in. Chip ran over to Shane despite the doctor saying no. Shane immediately hugged Chip, shaking.

I looked at Doug, who was already at Evie's unconscious side.

I went over to Mal. Kissing her forehead. "I'm here baby." I whispered. The doctor said "she will be just fine. Her vocal cords got slightly damaged. She shouldn't talk for 2 days, and that should help, but if not brig her back here." I nodded.

* * *

Chip's Prov

I was sitting close to Shane whispering soothingly.

The doctor said "are you her boyfriend?"

We had gotten married in secret 1 month ago. "No sir. I'm her husband. We eloped a month ago." Only Ben and Mal knew.

Shane was still shaking in arms.

"Well she didn't get kicked hard enough to cause damage but, upon doing an ultrasound we discovered she is pregnant. The blow was close to wear the baby is, as far as we know the baby didn't have any damage. She is only 4 weeks. I wanna see her in a week, just to be safe." I nodded. Pregnant. This beautiful women in my arms is pregnant.

* * *

Doug's Prov:

I was holding Evie's hand. I Should have gone with them. "Mr. Dwarfson. Your wife has experienced serious head Trauma. She got hit in the head one to many times. It's very serious." The doctor said addressing me. "She'll be okay though right?" I said looking to the doctor.

"She should recover from it, but Mr. Dwarfson. We need to run some more tests. We were waiting for your permission to do so. We need to do a CAT scan and possibly an MRI." I was shaking. "You can run the tests. I just want her to come home."

The doctor said "and we will do everything possible to make sure she does. Now I am gonna call up to the stations and I will take her up. Ill be back."

"Evie, baby. Wake up. For me. Please." I cried. Ben came over to my side of Mal's bed he put a hand on my back.

"Doug. We are here. She's strong. She's a fighter. Like Mal is and like Shane. I know Evie. She's gonna fight this and she's gonna win. She's gonna be coming home to you before you know it."

Chip said "Ben's right. All our girls are fighters. She will come out of this."

That was all I needed to hear. My brother in law's reassurance.

"Doug?" A sweet, voice said. My eyes darted to my wife's, her eyes searching for mine, then locking mine. I sat up straighter. "I'm here. We are all here Mal and Shane brought you to the hospital. What do you remember?"

"My mom's lifeless body." She responed. "That is when you passed out. The doctor is gonna give you an MRI and CAT scan. To make sure there isnt permanent damage." She nodded once.

"Headache?" I asked, to which she nodded.

* * *

Afew hours later Doug's Prov:

Ben, Mal, Shane and Chip got discharged. As far as Evie and I knew, Evie was gonna be over night. Esme and DJ are home with Odette and Derek.

The doctor came in. "So doc?" Evie and I asked in unison.

"Your gonna be just fine. Your gonna stay over night for observation, but if everything still looks good in the morning you can go home. No work for a few days. 3 days Minimum. Any headaches can be treated with advil but if not doesn't help come back in."

We nodded and fell holding Evie.


	62. Chapter 65

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 36 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Mal's Prov:

"Mommy! Your home! I missed you! Jaz and Mattie didn't feed me lunch!" I heard Kelsey say as Ben slipped to the nursery to get Chris.

I bit my lip. I knew I couldn't talk. So I took her hand as we went to get ready for dinner.

At dinner I sat besides Ben. Chip and Shane were joining us. "Ok, Chip and Shane already know what's going on with mom. But I want you kids to know, mommy can't talk for a few days. She hurt her voice."

The kids nodded, as we ate. Chris on my lap.

* * *

SHANE'S Prov

I excused myself from the table, walking towards mine and Chips room. "Shane?" I heard the voice of my husband behind me. "I'm fine... just not hungry..."

Chip stopped me, and stood in front of me, staring into my eyes. "Shane. honey. What's going on? You haven't been your self since you found out about the baby. Since we left the hospital."

I said "I'm f... f... fine..."

"I know you are lying. Your stammering. You only stammer when you lie." He stated. "So tell me. What's going on? I won't be mad. I promise."

I stayed quiet, walking past him to sit on the bed. Chip sat next to me. "Did your dad try to do something to you?" He asked, causing me to burst into tears as the memories of what happened earlier.

* * *

Chip's Prov

Her response to my question confirmed everything. I held her. Kissing her forehead. I needed to calm her down. "Shane. Calm down honey. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to know what happened, so I can help you. Or so the doctor can help you."

She looked up, her tears staining her face. "He attempted to rape me like he did when I was little. I wouldn't let him, he did the other way with his mouth down there. after we stood he Immediately grabbed my chest. Then as I was about to kill him, he kicked me in the stomach.i recovered enough to kill him." She curled up against me, shaking.

"Ok, thanks for telling me everything." I responded.

"Chip, I don't understand how any parent could do that to an innocent child. Destroy an innocent child." she said looking up to me. "I don't know honey. But I will never harm you or your baby. I promise."

She smiled cocooning herself back into my chest. This is what she needed from me right now. To hold her. To comfort her. To protect her.


	63. Chapter 66

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 35 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Doug's Prov:

I walked into Evie's hospital room in the morning. "Hey sweetie. The doctor said that I can take you home. He is signing your discharge paperwork. Come on. Let's go."

She shakily stood up, causing my arm to go around her waist. "Slow." I commanded. "If you get up to fast, you could get sick. You have a slight concussion but you'll be okay." She nodded, settling in to my side.

I smiled as we walked out to the car. Evie said "Doug? When can I go back to work?" I stared at her.

"In 3 days. That's what the doctor said, unless you can do your work sitting. Like sketching new designs. You have to promise no moving too !much, no working on dresses. 3 days before you can work on dresses." She sighed. "I can do that. So can I go back tomorrow?" I bit my lip, as I drove.

"I guess." I responded.

I know how much Evie loved designing and her shop. I can't keep her from there. "Strictly desk work though." She nodded.

 _ **Evie to Mai, Maiya, Aya, and Shane: working tomorrow. Strictly desk work for me but we are opening back up tomorrow.**_

 _ **Mai, Maiya, Aya to Evie: okidokie how are you feeling Doug said you had personal business?**_

 ** _Evie to Mai, Maiya, and Aya: Yea much better now. But I got a slight concussion. Which is why I'm stuck on desk work for three days._**

 ** _Shane to Evie: I'll be there. Chip wants to be able to check in on me throughout the day. That wouldn't be a problem right?_**

 ** _Mai, Maiya, Aya to Evie: understandable!_**

 ** _Evie to Shane: No not a problem at all! See ya tomorrow._**

* * *

Odette's Prov

I was waiting for mommy. Esme had gone to a friend's house and DJ was doing homework. Derek said "Sissy come play with me. I'm board." I sighed and went to play. Mom and Dad came home and we spent the afternoon together


	64. Chapter 67

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 34 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Evie's Prov

I watched as we pulled up to the house. Doug said ",you feeling okay?" I nodded and said "slight headache."

Giving me a smile, he said "I'll get you some Advil when we get inside." I smiled and said "thanks."

We went inside, and I smelled something cooking.

"MOMMY! YOUR HOME!" Odette and Derek screamed running to my arms.

I hugged them and said "hey cuties."

We walked into the kitchen and saw DJ and Esme cooking dinner. "Hi Mom! Welcome Home!" They chimed.

I said "what's all this?" DJ said "well your just getting out of the hospital, and we figured you would not feel like cooking, so Esme went to the store, brought the ingredients home and we made dinner. Odette and Derek were coloring a picture for you."

* * *

"You guys managed to do all that and keep the house clean?" I questioned.

"Yep!"Replied Esme.

"I'm really impressed guys. Thank you!" I said hugging them.

"Mommy look at the picture" Odette's voice called. She and Derek held up a picture of the whole family.

"It's beautiful!" I said, as they handed it to me. I put it on the fridge.

DJ set the table for me while Doug got the advil.

We ate dinner and watched a movie together as a family.


	65. Chapter 68

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 33 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Shane's prov

I walked into Evie's Auradon Style the next morning. "Evelyn Grimhilda Dwarfson! Put that needle and thread Down this minute!" I scolded, causing her to jump.

"Dang it." She mumbled. "Desk work. That's all." I responded. "Do I need to get Doug over here?"

She shook her head, walking in to her office.

I hung up my coat and bag in the coat room, before texting Chip and Doug.

The girls came in and went to work.

"Shane?" Evie's voice called. I went to her office and said "you rang?"

"Does this look that bad?" She asked showing me where she must've accidentally cut herself when I startled her, which was bleeding.

I said "well yea. Here wrap it up in this cloth. I'm gonna get the first aid kit."

 _ **Shane to Doug: Come to the shop. Evie cut herself while she was working. I can't do it. I feel sick.**_

 _ **Doug to Shane: on my way ETA is 3 minutes.**_

I got the first aid kit just as he stepped in. Doug took the first aid kit but had a bag of his own. "If it's deep, Alyssa taught me to stitch up wound and how to stop the bleeding."

* * *

DDoug's Prov

I stepped into the office, taking one look at Evie's hand. I slipped the belt off, tying it around her arm tightly.

"Ow Doug that hurts." She whined.

"I know. But I need to stop the bleeding. And we wouldn't have this problem if you had just sat and not tried to sew a dress. Ok, I'm gonna get a bowl of water and a couple more cloths." I slipped out, getting the items I needed and returned.

I cleaned the wound. "It's pretty deep. What were you doing?"

""Cutting a piece fabric. The scissors must have slipped cutting my hand." She explained

I opened my bag. "I'm gonna have to stitch it up. Alyssa taught me. She's gonna be coming soon." I thread the needle. "Are you gonna numb it?" She asked.

I said "I don't have the anistestcs. Can you bare through the pain? Please?"

Evie bit her lip nodding. "I'm sorry, honey." I said as I started to stitch the wound. I watched what I was doing but took some looks at her face, seeing her clear discomfort.

I finished quickly.


	66. Chapter 69

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 32 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Doug's s prov

Then I noticed her pants were wet and sticky. I cut them at the knee on both legs, seeing yet another big gash. "Evelyn!" I groaned, removing my belt from her arm securing it around the knee. I set to cleaning the new wound.

"Doug. I'm sorry... I just thought I'd try it. I was gonna do most of it sitting." She said.

"Evie, I don't want you to do that. Desk work only." I responded.

"Need some help?" Alyssa's voice filled the room. "Yes please. I stitched up her hand but I need some help with the leg. Did you bring the anistestcs?"

Alyssa nodded, shooting the shot of the anistestcs in my leg. "Let it numb her leg. You did her hand with no anistestcs?" I nodded. "She did well. Surprisingly." Alyssa touched Evie's leg, and she didn't going. "Nice and numb?" I asked as she nodded.

* * *

I held Evie's leg straight while Alyssa stitched up her leg. Placing a bandage around it, she smiled. "Let me see your hand." I removed the belt from Evie's leg and placed it back around my waist.

"Good job, Doug." Alyssa commented as she wrapped a bandage around my hand. "Ok, so we'll see you on Sunday. I will check them then. Bye guys." She left, and I turned to Evie. I saw her face.

"You were right. I should have just closed the shop till I can work again." Evie said, not meeting my eyes. I knelt in front of her putting my hand on her lap.

* * *

"E. I love you. It's okay. If you want I can help you. You tell me where to stitch something and I will stitch it." She looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded and said "of course. I'm not needed at the office for a few days. I can do it. I promise."

She said "ok. Thanks Doug." She wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

We went to her station and got to work.

At lunch we took a break and ate some subs we ordered.


	67. Chapter 70

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 31 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Shanes Prov

After lunch, we got back to work. "Hey Chip... yeah I'm fine... what? You didn't remind me! Ugh. Can you reschedule for tomorrow morning? Ok... I'll get ready. Bye." I said into the phone.

"Hey Evie. I forgot I had a doctor's appointment for my check up... I have to leave... think..."

"We can manage. Thank you, and good luck" I got my coat and purse, just as Chip stepped in. "Ready?" I nodded.

Chip and I left. Chip said "rough morning?" I nodded and said "Evie sliced her hand and leg opened. Doug and Alyssa took care of it though. She wasn't supposed to be doing manual work, just desk work. But she was and I yelled at her, startling her next thing I know was she was bleeding. Had to beg Doug to come. I felt sick, at the sight of it."

Chip nodded. "You did so good though. You did what you could."

I leaned into him as we walked. At the office we got checked. No new worries. But until I was past the danger of miscarrying, I would be coming in weekly.

After Making the next appointment, for the morning, we decided to go put to dinner. We settled on the Snuggly Duckling. We always ate there.

We sat at our usual table, me staring at the ultrasound. "I can't believe we can see oir baby already." I whispered. Chip said "I know."

"What was your moms name?" I asked.

"Clara Anne. All I know about my dad was his name which was Donald. Why?" He asked.

I bit my lip before I said "I was thinking maybe using your mom or dad's name for our baby. What do you think."

"I love that idea." He responded, his voice sounded touched. I was glad he felt the way he did. Clara Anne Potts, or Donald James Potts.


	68. Chapter 71

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 30 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Mal's Prov

Today was the day I could talk. I was in the study with Ben. The kids were at school, and daycare. "Repeat after me. 'my name is Mal Riverdale Adamsin.'"

I opened my mouth and croaked. "Hm try again."

I tried again croaking.

I took the tablet and wrote. 'it hurts. I can't do it.'

Ben said "come on."

We went to the doctors, and sat.

Ben held me. We got called back.

The doctor checked my throat. "Okay we need to talk about our next options. There's surgery. That would be our best option."

I looked to Ben, who was staring at me. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Tonsillitis." The doctor said.

Ben said "when would we do the surgery?"

The doctor said "as soon as possible. It's a brutal 2 to 3 week recovery period." Ben looked back to me. "Is it possible for her to get the surgery today?"

The doctor said "no. Why don't we see what's available." He lookrd at the calendar. "I can do tomorrow morning at 830am?" I nodded once at Ben. "We'll take it."


	69. Chapter 72

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 29 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl

Information about Tonsillectomy was incorrect recovery period is 10 days to 2 weeks! Bellow is from drug . Com on what to eat afterwards!

* * *

Any ideas for baby Belle's middle name? I'm stumped! Need a name by the 100th chapp

* * *

Mal's Prov

Surgery day. I felt Ben squeeze my hand. We walked into the hospital. "Hi my wife has a tonsillectomy scheduled for 8:30." I said, to the receptionist.

She looked up and said "ah yes. Just fill out the paper, and we can get her prepped. Has she eaten or drank anything in the past 3 hours?" We shook our heads.

After the paperwork i was whisked away.

* * *

Ben's Prov

 ** _Ben to Shane Evie Lonnie Jay Carlos Jane Alise Ricky Doug Jaz and Mattie: Mal/Mom's getting prepped for surgery now. Keep you updated._**

I sat on the waiting room for 3 hours. Family kept calling me for updates. I hated saying I had no updates.

"King Ben?" The doctor said coming in. I stood and said "yes. How is she?"

"She did very well. You can take her home right away. She can Eat popsicles and drink cool liquids often, such as water, apple or grape juice, and soft drinks. Do not let her drink orange juice or grapefruit juice. Citrus may hurt your throat. She may eat soft, plain foods such as gelatin, **applesauce** , **ice cream** , and mashed potatoes if her stomach is not upset. I called in a prescription for pain Should be ready by the time you get there. Also have her Avoid hot, spicy, or sharp foods, such as chips, that can hurt your tonsil areas. Avoid milk and dairy foods if her have problems with thick mucus in your throat. This can cause her to cough, which could hurt her surgery areas. She should rest as much as possible. Her voice will be hard to understand. Please be patient and encourage her to talk. It will get better by the end of 2 weeks. Call me if you have any problems or concerns."

I took Mal home and Jaz picked up the prescription. I wanted Mal home to try and get her to rest. Then I instructed the staff of appropriate foods for her to eat.


	70. Chapter 73

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 28 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

* * *

Mal's Prov

I felt horrible. Ben had been able to figure out what I wanted just by my facial expressions. If I looked mad, it meant the kids were bugging me, and I need a break. When my face was sad, that usually means I needed a drink. My happy face meant I was hungry. My annoyed face meant I wanted my husbands attention.

I was wondering the castle, Jaz and Mattie took the kids to school. I wandered to the study, where Ben was. Ben said "hey honey. How you feeling?" He looked up seeing my annoyed face. Ben chuckled and said "let me finish this report, then I am all yours."

I waited impatiently. Lumiere knocked and said "king Ben. There's an issue with the new barrier covering the island. Oh Queen Mal. I didn't know you were up. Would you like some ice cream or something?"

I nodded once.

Ben said "what kind of trouble?"

Lumiere said "captain Hook and Mr. Smee escaped. They must have punctured a hole or something." Ben nodded and said "get the queen her snack, and I will take care of it." Lumiere nodded backing out of the room. I pouted at Ben

"I promise you will still have all my let me figure out what we're gonna do... oh I can do that later. Eat your snack."

I did, and we went to our room.

* * *

Evies Prov

I was at work, still doing desk work.

 _ **Doug to Evie: date night tonight. Esme and DJ got the kids. I'm picking you up after the shops closed.**_

 _ **Evie to Doug: I'm ready! Maybe we should... no we can't... Odette and Derek might feel like we're abandoning them when we are not**_

 _ **Doug to Evie: we can try again. If you want.**_

 _ **Evie to Doug: let me think about it.**_

I did think about it.


	71. Chapter 74

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 27 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

* * *

Evie's Prov:

I looked at the time. Doug would be here any minute. I quicky changed in my office, and smiled. My leg and hand still wrapped up, but I wasn't worried. I knew Doug would be with me and that's all I needed.

He came right at 5. "Evie! Doug's here." Shane called and I went out.

We decided to go to a movie and dinner.

"I thought about trying again. I do wanna try again." Doug smiled and said "we can start tonight. If you want. Esme and DJ said they would keep Odette and Derek so we can spend the night in a hotel room or something like that."

"I like the sound of that." Doug and I truly were blessed with Esme and DJ.

After dinner we did Indeed check into a hotel room.

* * *

Shane's prov

"Shane are you ready yet?" Chip's voice called.

"Almost! Geez. I got sick! Give me a minute!" I called back to him, as I finished applying my lip gloss.

I exited our bathroom and smiled. Chip looked like he was in shock. "Beautiful!"

We went to movies and dinner. Chip, always made sure I felt safe. Always made sure I had plenty of room to stretch out my legs, or to put them up, and always made sure I had plenty to eat. I couldn't believe out of all the girls in Auradon, he chose me. I will never understand how I got to be so lucky.


	72. Chapter 75

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 26 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

Also Jay's pay is made up. Lonnie's is not. All information was googled.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

I was walking with Maria, she was in her stroller. She was now 4 weeks old,s he could see some things that were close to her. So she enjoyed our little walks to grandma and grandpas, but today we were going to go check out a day care. I couldn't believe she was a month old already. Jay couldn't either.

He stayed home for the first month, but knew we needed the money and insurance, so he started to get back to work for a few hours a day. I was still on maternity leave. I worked as teacher in the elementary school, they gave me 6 weeks of leave. Neither of us had paid time, which was hard.

I was thinking about child care. I could aask mom and dad, but I wanted them to have the freedom to do whatever they wanted.

It was gonna be roughly 100 per week. Jay got paid 300 every two weeks. The week he got paid I didn't.

I got paid 270 every 2 weeks.

So together we would have 100 per week.

* * *

After I signed her up for daycare, we went home.

I started Jay's favorite meal. I had to tell him I had to go back. I was home for s month,but we couldn't afford me being off longer. We were down 620.30 this month.

Maria was playing on her play mat on the floor beside me in the living room, I could see her. The door opened and Jay stepped in. Maris cried, and I went over to her. "Go shower. You smell like the gym." I said softly. I brought her bouncer seat into the kitchen and placed her in it, so I could finish making dinner.

When Jay came in he said "sorry took so long babe." He kissed my cheek before kissing Maria's head. I said "don't worry. I made your favorite." I gave him some then served myself some.

"So Maria's all set for daycare. She starts Monday." I stated.

Jay said "your going back to work?"

"We need the money." I said, looking at Jay. "I know honey. But... are you sure?" I nodded.


	73. Chapter 76

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 25 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! *****

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24!B WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

Also Carlos's, Diego's and Jane's pay is made up. All information was googled.

* * *

Jane's Prov:

I had Alex in my cuddle sack, as I walked into the veterinarian clinic. "Hey son. Is Dad busy?" Diego said "hey mom. Let me wash my hands then I can take Alex for a bit." He washed his hands and took Alex for me.

I have to admit that Diego is an awesome big brother. I walked to Carlos's office. "Carlos? Can I talk to you for a minute? Diego has Alex." I said entering.

Carlos said "we are going to be behind in our bills... we had no income this month..." we were out 600. Our bills ran about 500. Diego ran the clinic.

I said "that what I wanted to talk about. I wanna go back to work. Mom already said I could. She'd keep Alex for us till we got done."

Carlos said "honey, I don't want you to feel like you have to run back to work just because we can't pay a few bills."

I said "Carlos. Please."

He looked at my face. "okay. Monday you can go back. Now where is our little Alex?"

"Right here." Diego said coming in with Alex, who was starting to fuss. Carlos quickly washed his hands before taking Alex.

My family was the best. Carlos, Diego anf Alex were my whole world


	74. Chapter 77

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 24 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! ***** Next few chapters are each of the characters and their thoughts on the Isle!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

Secrets will be revealed in this chap!

* * *

Mal's prov

My voice came back. I could talk again. No weirdness with my voice. "Ben?" I asked entering his study. "Hey beautiful! Just give me one minute and we'll head out." We were gonna get the kids a surprise. And Ricky and Alise will have a surprise too.

I waited. Chip came in and said "Ben? Mal?" I looked up and said "Chip. What's going on?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute Mal?" He asked, and I stepped out of the study.

"Do all the parents molest their child on the Isle?" He whispered.

"Why? Is it because you think if we were one of us could help Shane?" I asked hesitantly.

Chip said "not exactly. But I am worried about her. She won't open up to me about it, an I know she's still scared. I don't wanna pry but I wanna be able to help her, but she won't talk to me."

I said "yeah. The parents did. Shane got the worst of it though she got it every night till she came here. The rest of us got it once a week. She wasn't able to come to school because of it. She couldn't walk for days. That was when she was 4, right when it started. But please don't let her know I told you. please. I love her, she is my sister. I can't bare to see her hurt anymore then she already has been. The only thing you can do is be there for her. She probably isn't talking about it because she probably feels embarrassed and ashamed and she thinks you'll get mad. Please, understand where we are coming from. That was our life, yes it's our past now, but we can't take back anything that happened. All we need is our husbands and wives to be there for us."

Chip said "thanks Mal. I won't tell her you told me. U feel like I understand her and you guys better now." I smiled as Ben said "me too." I spun on my heels. Ben said "why didn't you tell me?"

He wasn't angry. He was concerned. "I don't like talking about it. But the others are coming over. We can talk more later about it.."

* * *

Later that night my siblings surrounded us. Chad and Madge too.

"We can't believe you never told us." Ben, Lonnie, Jane, Chip, Chad, and Doug all said together.

We looked at each other and I said "it's not important to us anymore. It's in the past. We dont let it define who we are now. Look at us. We have never harmed or children or any one else. We are here, with the most understanding and loving husbands and wives ever. We are leaving a different legacy for our children. We were given a chance because of you guys, because of You Ben. You saved us. Your saving the others, who want to choose good." Evie, Jay, Carlos,Madge, Shane, and Diego all stood beside me.

"She's right. to all of that. Except she forgot, we have each other too." They said together. All that was true.

"Maybe we could all finally put this behind us now. Once and for all." Shane said, softly. Our spouses embraced us.

It finally felt as if we have been set free, but we could not be sure. "We need to see the Isle. One last time. It's the only way to make sure we have put our past behind us." We chimed together.

We were going to the Isle one last time. One last look at our past. We were takin our spouses too.


	75. Chapter 78

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 23 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! ***** Next few chapters are each of the characters and their thoughts on the Isle!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

Secrets will be revealed in this chap!

* * *

Ben's Prov:

We were back on the Isle. Mal and I went to her old house. We walked around, finally her room we went in. "Very you. Wanna take anything home?" I asked.

She didn't want to take anything. The stuff in her room, while part of her, seemed distant.

"I don't need anything from here. Except... no not even that." She said, turning to me.

I was holding up a shirt. "Where did you find that?" She asked.

"It was laying on the bed." I responded.

"That was my favorite shirt. But no. Ben it doesn't belong in Auradon. Leave it here." She said, continuing walking around the room. Stoping at her dresser which held a picture. I walked over. "Is that you?" I asked. "I forgot about this picture. Ben can we take it?" She said looking to me. It was a picture of her and her dad. When she was a newborn. "Of course sweetie. Here." I picked it up, putting it in her knapsack. Kissing her forehead. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Thanks Ben. For this. Your helping us put our past to rest." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

Jourmey across the Isle to the castle, near Hell Hall.

Doug's Prov

We were at Evie's old castle. Walking the halls she said "finally I feel like I'm free. Free of everything. Free o my child hood. But I do want to find one thing. This way." We walkrd into a room, plastered with mirrors.

She walked to a desk, grabbing a couple books, shoving them in the knapsack i brought. "Beauty books?" I asked. "its the only thing I want. Ones a sewing one. It'll help. Promise." We walked away from the castle hand in hand.


	76. Chapter 79

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 22 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! ***** Next few chapters are each of the characters and their thoughts on the Isle!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

* * *

Jane's Prov

This place was disgusting. But it was where my husband and Son came from. Carlos and Diego walked through the halls of their former home. Opening a door, which looked like their room, which they shared, they waved to me telling me to come closer. I followed them in the room.

Diego picked up something. "Dad remember this?" He asked holding a picture of the party Mal had. Mal and Diego were posing. Carlos said "I remember. Why don't we ring that with us?" Diego said "can we?" I nodded.

Carlos picked up 3 picture frames. One of him and Diego before the came to Auradon. Another when Diego was born, and then one of them at Mal's party. I opened my bag, allowing them to put their things inside. "We are ready to leave." They said as we walked out in to the streets.


	77. Chapter 80

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 22 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! ***** Next few chapters are each of the characters and their thoughts on the Isle!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

We walked into Jay's former home. I watched him look through everything. Picking up a few things shoving them in a bag. "This I took from everyone." He explained.

We wandered through the rest of the house.

On the walls were pictures of a parrot. "Iago. My dad's parrot." Jay explained to me when he caught me staring. "It looks like he loved him more."

"We told you after our arroval. Our parents didn't love us. They..." He stated, but stopped mid sentence walking towards his room. Once inside I watched him grab a few more items. "Finally I feel free. Thanks for being her babe." I kissed him.


	78. Chapter 81

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 20 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! ***** Next few chapters are each of the characters and their thoughts on the Isle!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

* * *

Chad's Prov

I walked to where Madge lived. "This place is disgusting." I stated.

"I know. But it was home." She whispered.

"Look who's back." A voice said. We hid, in her old room. She grabbed 3 things before we slipped out the window. Once a safe distance away I said "Who was that?"

"My mom." She said burying her face in my chest.

I held her close.

"Calm down. Your okay." I soothed. She calmed down hearing my soothing voice.

She pulled out the 2 things she took. "Look, its me and Mal before we came here. And here's one with me and Evie. And look its a video of a party Mal threw. Remind me to give it to her."

I nodded as we walked to meet the others


	79. Chapter 82

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 18 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

**** From 53- 99 may be day to day lives of Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay Mal/Ben with new babies! ***** Next few chapters are each of the characters and their thoughts on the Isle!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23, OR WEDNESDAY 8/24! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like!

* * *

Chip's Prov

I followed Shane tor her old house.

She walked in, touching the furs. "My dad, was like cruella. Obsessed with his furs." We explained, walking to her room.

I saw pictures. "Isn't that you Evie and Mal?" She looked at it. "When we were six. Before Evie got banished."

We grabbed the pictures, and she went to her closet. Finding one thing. "I need to take this chest with us." She said, holding it up for me to see. "It has my mother's stuff inside. Chip. I cant leave it here."

I put it in the bag, with the pictures. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I finally feel free. I feel set free from the childhood which haunted me.

* * *

-in the limo Mal's Prov.-

"Hey M. Remember this?" Carlos asked pointing to a picture of me drenched in punch from the party I held. "You spilled it on me! O course I remember." We laughed looking at the pictures.

Madge handed me the video.

We watched it once we got home. Home. Auradon finally felt like home. We finally put our past behind us. Forever.


	80. Chapter 83

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 18 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

5 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like! VOTE yes or no!

Also the old vks meet there mom or dad's in the next few haps, apart from Mal!

* * *

Shane's prov

I stirred softly feeling the spot beside me empty. I rolled over disappointed Chip wasn't beside me. He never left before I woke.

I sat up rubbed my eyes before getting dressed.

I then proceeded to go out to try and find Chip.

"Shane. I just saw Chip. He said that he has to go to town for a few minutes." Mal informed me.

I sighed.

After I thanked her I went to the kitchen. I was eating quietly when I heard "hey Shane, honey."

I looked up and saw Chip. "Hey." I smiled as I sat my spoon down. He came over to me and kissed my forehead gently. "How are you feeling? Sorry I left without saying anything but you haven't been sleeping to well and I know you were tired."

I shook my head and said "I'm okay. It's okay. So what are we gonna do today?"

He smiled and told me we were gonna go somewhere, but wouldn't tell me where.

* * *

We were approaching a tall building that I recognized as a doctor's office.

We went in and up to the front desk, stopping close enough for me to see the receptionist. She had my nose and mouth shape. hair was black.

"Chip?"

He smiled and said "Ben helped me track down your mom. She is her your mom. Caroline Marie Ji."

Caroline looked up and said "Shane? Shane Hun?" I flinched. "Yea. I think you may be my mom. Did you have a relationship with a Shan Yu?" She nodded coming over to us. "I am your mother. How did you get here? How did you find me? How did you know my name?"

Chip said "Mrs. Ji, I'm Chip Potts. I'm your daughter's husband. Assistant to King Ben. He had access to all the records of the births and such of the villains and their children. He is the one who told me about you, and helped me figure out where you were."

"I should have called first... but I just wanted to see you... ask you to be apart o my life, and your grandchild's life. If you want to be."

My mom said "I would love to be apart of your lives. And my grandchild's life. I won't let you go ever." I embraced her as I started to sob happily.


	81. Chapter 84

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 17 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

5 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like! VOTE yes or no!

Also the old vks meet there mom or dad's in the next few haps, apart from Mal!

I WILL NOT CHANGE CARLOS'S LAST NAME!

* * *

Carlos's prov

I had just finished up my shift at the clinic, walking home. I had sent Diego on ahead.

"Are you Carlos? Carlos Daniel DeVil?" A man's voice said.

I turned and said "yes. And you are?"

"I'm your dad. Rochester Abrams. Your mother was Cruella." The man said.

"Dad? Really?" I said hugging him.

"I wanted to meet you so many times since I heard that you were here. I couldn't find the right way to do so. I heard you have a wife and a son? And that you take care of Diego? I knew his mom too. He is your half brother and your cousin." He responded.

"Yeah... I do... would you like to meet them? Diego was always a brother to me. My mom raised him." I answered as we walked to the house. "You can stay with us."

He nodded.

I opened the door an called Jane's name.

"Hey dad." Diego answered, stirring the dinner. "Son, I would like for you to meet our biological dad. Rochester Abrams. Diego DeVil."

Diego came over anshookk dad's hand. "Nice to meet you... Pa." ((DIEGO WILL CALL ROCHESTER PA AND CARLOS DAD)) I watched them smile. Alex's cries filled the halls. I met Jane at the end, offering to take Alex. She happily handed him to me. "I have someone i want you to meet."

We approached Diego and Dad. "Dad, may I introduce Jane DeVil, my wife and Alexander Ben DeVil. Our son." Jane shook dad's hand. "A pleasure." We ate dinner and got dad settled.


	82. Chapter 85

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 16 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

4 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like! VOTE yes or no!

Also the old vks meet there mom or dad's in the next few haps, apart from Mal!

* * *

Evie's Prov

I was walking home when I heard a man's voice call my name. I turned and looked at the man. It wasn't Doug.

"Evie. I'm Brian Crain. I'm your father. Your real father. your mom was E.Q." He said, watching my face.

I said "I'm sorry. but my dad died years ago." I continued walking. He followed me and said "I left before I knew about you. She lied."

I looked closely at him. His eyes. They were mine. His nose was mine. It hit me. He was telling me the truth.

"That makes sense now. So um I have to get home... my husband and children are expecting me... um do you wanna meet them?"

At the house I introduced my dad to my husband and children. Everything went smoothly.


	83. Chapter 86

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 16 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

4 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like! VOTE yes or no!

Also the old vks meet there mom or dad's in the next few haps, apart from Mal!

Also Morgana will re appear!

* * *

Madge's Prov

I opened the castle door, to reveal a man. "May I help you? Are you here for Chad?"

"Are you Madge? Morgana's daughter?" The man said.

"Perhaps. Why?" I responded.

"I'm Zach Collins. I'm your father."

I stared at him. I noticed that some of our features were the same.

"Daddy?" I said embracing him.

"Come in. You have to stay here. With family."

"Madge? Who was at the door?" My husband asked coming over with Claire and Mary.

"Chad, Mary, Claire meet my father, Zach." They e!braced him.


	84. Chapter 87

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 16 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

4 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like! VOTE yes or no!

Also the old vks meet there mom or dad's in the next few haps, apart from Mal!

Also Morgana will re appear!

* * *

Jay's Prov

I walked over to the door holding Maria. As I opened the door, I saw a women with my distinct features. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes it's me son." She responed.

I embraced her gently with a free arm.

She came in and I said "want something to drink?"

I laid Maria down in her swing.. she nodded as we went to the kitchen.

"What would you like? We have orange juice, apple juice milk tea, hot tea, and coffee. I can make anything." I offered.

She said "apple juice please."

I got her some. "So is the baby in the other room yours?"

I nodded. "Mine and my wife's." I said proudly.

Cries came from the other room. I went and picked her up. "You were sleeping a second ago baby girl. Were we to loud?" I cooed, as I held her. Her eyes locked ob mine, calming down slowly.

My mom came in and said "she's beautiful. Does she look more like your wife or you?"

I said "I can't decide. I like to say more like my wife."

Just then the door opened and a women's voice said "and I say more like my husband. Hello. I'm Lonnie. You must be Jay's mom."

I smiled as Maria reached for her mommy.


	85. Chapter 88

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 12 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

4 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

Alise: 8 months:Girl: Belle Rose

May do a Shane and Chip story if you guys would like! VOTE yes or no!

Also the old vks meet there mom or dad's in the next few haps, apart from Mal!

Also Morgana will re appear!

Also earlier arrival of baby Belle!

* * *

Alise's prov

 _ **ricky to alise: HELP! GOT KIDNAPPED WITH MUMSY DAD CLAIRE AND MARY! GET BEN TO COME HELP OR YOUR BROTHER'S! HURRY!**_

 ** _Alise to Ben Jaz and Mattie: EMERGENCY! MEET ME IN THE WOODS 2 MINUTES._**

I took off to the woods. My dad and brothers were there. I heard the screams of my husband. I may be pregnant but I took off to the screams. Morgana. I pulled her off of Ricky. Mattie and Jaz cut the girls free. They ran to me.

"Ssh. You two are safe. Mattie. Take them to Cinderella's castle. Now!"

Mattie did as I said. Dad had Morgana pinned to a tree, Jaz helped hold her off.

Ricky said "free mom and dad first. They are in the cabin."

I said "no. I'm freeing you first. Then get out of here. I'm staying and helping." I cut his rope binding him to the tree. He said "Ali."

"Go. Ricky. Please I will be ok. Your sisters need you." He took off, remembering his sister's were afraid. "Alise watch out!" I swung my arm wacking Morgana back to the grips of my dad and brother.

I slipped into the cabin. "It's okay. it's me. Alise." I cut the rope binding Papa and mumsy.

"Mumsy. You have to kill her. It's the only way." I instructed as we ran towards the others. Papa said "where's the others?"

"Your moms. I sent Ricky to calm Mary and Claire. Try were terrified."

I watched my dad and brother struggling against Morgana. Me and Papa restrained her tentacles and legs.

Mumsy plunged the knife into her mother's chest. But as we released our grips, Morgana kicked me into the ground. I clutch my stomach.

The pain was blinding.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

"Chad! Jaz! Help me get her to the hospital! Madge. Go get Mal and Ricky." I ordered, as Jaz and Chad helped me lift my daughter.

We got to the hospital and I said "please! Get a doctor now! My daughter's 7 days overdue in her pregnancy and just took a blow to the stomach!" The receptionist and doctor took her from my arms as Chad and Jaz hugged me.

"I should have gotten the tentacles and legs." I heard my son say

"Jaz I don't blame you. I needed your help restraining the arms. I should have been more insistent on her staying back. I could have forced her to."

Chad said "Both of you, snap out of it! She's gonna need you! So is Ricky! Snap out of this guilt! Now! Our children need us!"

Chad was right. Ali and Ricky would need us. I looked at Jazpar and said "we have to be strong for her. Deal?" Jazpar nodded.

"Thanks Chad." I whispered.

Chad smiled.

 _ **Ricky to Chad and Ben: WHAT HAPPENED?**_

 _ **Ben to Ricky: It's okay just get over here! She got kicked to the ground. We have her at the hospital. Haven't heard anything yet.**_

Chad said "I hate to leave, but I need to go to the girls. They need me." "Go Chad I really appreciate your help!" I hhugged him before he left.

Ricky burst into the room. "Dad!" He said seeing me.

I said "still haven't heard anything I'm sorry! I should have told er to stay back." Ricky said "no. I should've insisted she leave."

Just then the doctor came in and said "Ricky? Is there a Ricky here?"

* * *

Ricky's Prov

I looked up and said "that's me." I walked over to the doctor. "Your wife's crying for you. We can't do any work to see what's going on until she calms down." I took off towards the room, without knocking I entered. "Ali. Baby. I'm here. I'm here." I cooed, automatically grabbing her hand as she looked to me, calming down almost automatically.


	86. Chapter 89

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 11 chap left. In order for that to work 2 chaps a day

4 days left till the end!

NO UPDATES ON TUESDAY, 8/9, MONDAY, 8/15, FRIDAY, 8/19, TUESDAY 8/23! ALSO SINCE I NEVER UPDATE ON SATURDAYS I WILL UPDATE THE DAY BEFORE OR ON SUNDAY! WILL UPDATE ON THE DAY BEFORE!

THERE WILL BE A UPDATE WEDNESDAY!

* * *

Ricky's Prov

I was beside my wife. The doctor said "we have to break her water. She needs to have this baby now. Before the baby goes into distress." Ali looked to me. She said "uh. Breaking it won't be necessary. My water broke."

I said "Now what doctor?"

He said "We have to see how fast her contractions come and how fast she dilates. If she isn't fully dilated in an hour, we need to do a C section." I looked to my wife, fear evident on her face. "I'll be back."

"Ricky. I'm sorry." I heard her say.

I said "don't you dare apologize. Ali. You were right, I needed to comfort my sister's. All we need to think about is our daughter. It's all about her now."

"Ricky. It hurts." She gasped out reaching for my hand, grasping it hard. I kissed her forehead humming a soothing song till the contraction stopped.

"I need mom. Please Ricky! Get my mom! No wait! Don't leave!" I sat beside her on the bed, pulling her to my arms gently.

 **Ricky to Mal: She needs you. 3rd door to the left. HURRY.**

 **Ricky to Madge: mom, come up in an hour and half. Bring the girls and dad. Ali's in labor. May have to do a C section.**

Mal came in and said "hey. I'm here."

Ali looked at her mom.

I watched her mom sit on the opposite side, taking Ali's hand. "Mom. It hurts so much."

* * *

An hour later, we were in the surgical area. Mal and I in doctor clothes. Alise, looked to me. "Ricky. I love you."

I kissed her forehead and said "you too." I kissed her forehead as the doctor gave her the morphine.

Mal and I helped the doctor. A small cry Filled the room. "It's a girl." The doctor said, as I cut the cord. A nurse took the baby and cleaned her off. "Doctor! Look!" The doctor looked and said "there's another baby. Nurses get ready!"

Within minutes another cry Filled the room. "A boy!" The doctor stated, as I cut the cord, before the nurse took him. Mal looked to me, then i noticed Ali's eyes flickering. "Doctor, the morphine." The doctor stitched up quickly. I filled out the certificates. 'Belle Rose Adamsin-Charming. Born 4:00 pm on September 4th, 2040.'

On the second one I thought for a moment. 'Joshua James Adamsin Charmington born at 4:05pm on September 4th, 2040.'


	87. Chapter 90

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 10 chap left.

4 days left till the end!

* * *

Ricky's Prov

We were settled in our room. Our son and Daughter were in their cribs.

Ali was looking to me. "What did you name our son?"

"Joshua James." I responded.

She smiled. "I've always liked that name." I smiled back.

A knock happened and my mom poke her head in. "Up for some company?" I looked to Alise who said "of course." They came in. "How you feeling Ali?"

"Good. Ricky? Hand me Josh." I obeyed, handing her Josh then I picked up Belle.

"Meet Belle and Josh." We announced proudly.

* * *

-three days later-

I had the car seat placed on the bed. "We need another one." I heard my wife say.

"Dad and I bought you one." Mal said entering. She placed the second one beside the first one.

"Thanks." We said together. Ali placed Belle in the first car seat, then I placed Josh in his.

Mom said "ready?" I nodded as the doctor came in. "Alright you are all set, I'll see you later." We thanked him for everything before we went out to our car, placing yhr car seats on the bases.

We were going home. Ready or not. Ricky was gonna stay home for 1 month, me 5 weeks.


	88. Chapter 91

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 9 chap left.

2 days left till the end!

5 weeks after last chap!

* * *

Ali's prov

I woke up early Monday. Ricky was already in the bathroom. I got up and got Ready.

Once I was ready we went to the nursery. I picked up Joseph, changed him and put him in the car seat, while Ricky fed Belle. We packed them up in the car and drove to their daycare.

When we arrived I got Belle and Ricky got Josh. We carried them into the day care room. Heather smiled at us. "Hi guys! Dropping off or picking up?"

I said "dropping off. Here's Belle and Josh. Here's their diaper bag. Ricky's and my number are in the front pocket."

She took the car seats after we kissed their foreheads. "We'll be here at 3:30 to pick them up." She nodded as we left.

Ricky pulled me close. "They will be fine. Promise."

I nodded as we drove to school.

I went to my classes, and at lunch, I sat down at a table.

 _ **Alise to Heather: how are the kids?**_

 _ **Heather to Alise: They are just fine.**_

 _ **Alise to Heather: Thanks**_

 _ **Heather to Alise: No worries!**_

Ricky covered my eyes with his hand. "Ricky!"

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was so excited to get home to see my babies.


	89. Chapter 92

Just so you know the final chapter will be up on august 26th. I leave for vacation the next day, so I won't post a new story till September.

Goal is 100 chaps: 8 chap left. I will do 4 chaps today, and 4 tomorrow! Trailers for 2 new stories will be up, Fri!

2 days left till the end!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Ali's prov

I walked into the house, carrying Belle's car seat.

Ricky was holding Joshs. Both were sleeping peacefully.

We sat them down in the living room, letting them sleep. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked. Ricky looked at me and thought for a moment.

"I can make dinner tonight. Why don't you go and take a nap. You look exhausted." He replied. I shook my head.

We both ended up cooking. After dinner my phone rang. I picked up and said "mom? Yeah we're ok. Just had dinner, and the kids are asleep. So I have to go... we wanna try to get some of our homework done while the kids are sleeping. Ok.. bye mom."

I hung up and said "so what's first?"

Ricky was loading the last dish into the dishwasher. "How about chemistry? I know your struggling with that."

I nodded and we did our chemistry homework before the kids woke up.

After the kids got back down we worked on the rest of the classes.


	90. Chapter 93

2 days left till the end!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Ali's prov

We were going over to Papa an Mumsy house. I looked in the mirror and said "Ricky?"

He poked his head around the door, and said "what's wrong?"' I looked up and said "I... can't find anything that will fit!" I gestured to the array of clothes scattered all over the floor and bed.

Ricky chuckled and said "well I can see a perfect outfit that's not in the closet."

I looked annoyed. "We'll be late! I don't have time for jokes!"

Ricky pulled out a dress from behind him. "How about this?" He asked.

It was my mother's dress. I immediately hugged him and put it on. Twirling around. "Thanks love! I'll clean up the clothes later. Let's go! Are the kids ready?" He nodded.

We spent the whole day visiting and chatting. Mary and Claire loved me and their neice an nephew. Everytime we come over they have something for them.

Mumsy and Papa, adored them.

While we were talking Josh woke up crying. I went to get up when Ricky said "I'll get him." I smiled great fully.

I really did have the best husband in the world. My dad was the only one who was close. He treated mom like a queen, just like Ricky does for me.


	91. Chapter 94

2 days left till the end!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Ali's prov

Ricky and me were sitting on the couch, after I put a movie.

I was snuggled up in his arms. when the movie started, I saw my mom. When she was 15 ((I think)) on the Isle. I shuttered against Ricky's chest.

"I've been there before. To the Isle. It's scary." I whispered.

Throughout the movie I see mom being mean and horrible. I couldn't believe this girl in the movie was the same women who raised me.

 _ **Alise to mal: you left a movie over here. One about you.**_

 _ **Mal to alise: Ugh don't watch that! I don't want you to see how I was before I met your dad.**_

 _ **Alise to Mal: we already started! But I am turning it off.**_

i changed the movie, and snuggled back in to the arms of my husband. Both the kids started crying, which send us running up the stairs.


	92. Chapter 95

2 days left till the end!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

Christmas chap will be split into 2 parts!

This is Christmas eve

* * *

Ricky's Prov

I was getting ready to go over to ma and dads. They were having a big Christmas party.

"Ricky?" I heard my gorgeous wife call.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"Pack extra clothes. We are supposed to sleep over. Oh, we got to remember to pack up the travel tenders."

"I can pack those up. You get the clothes." I instructed.

Heading downstairs, I saw the 2 travel tenders she wanted me to pack up. I did as she came down, with 4 bags. I took them and loaded them up.

Then I helped my wife carry the kids in their car seats down stairs and put them in the car.

"Do you wanna drive Ali?" I asked and she shook her head. I drove to her mom and dad's.

We got out as Jaz and !Mattie came over."need some help?" We had left the presents here. I said "theres 2 travel tenders in the trunk can you carry them to Ali's old room please?" They got all the stuff from the trunk. I chuckled as Alise and I got the kids out.

We went in and gathered around the Christmas tree, which held all the presents from the family beneath it.

"Who wants to start he tradition?" I looked confused.

Alise whispered "we say one thing we are grateful for this Christmas and one thing we wish for."

I nodded. "Jaz?" Mom asked.

"I am thankful that our family is all together again. I wish grandma an both grandpas were here." He stated.

All Ali's siblings said roughly the same thing. "I am thankful that, while grandma and both grandpas aren't here, we have three new little members to join us every year. I also wish that it would start snowing." My wife said, smiling, she loved the snow.

I said the same as my wife. we had hot coco and dinner. We were all gonna wait to open the presents in the morning.


	93. Chapter 96

2 days left till the end!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Alise's prov

I woke up early the next morning, showered an put on my elf dress. Mom and Dad dress up as Santa and Mrs. Claus. Me and my siblings were the elves.

I smiled, going to the room, seeing Belle awake, looking around. I gently picked her up and fed her, before changing her. I dressed her in a little elf's costume that said 'Baby Elf's first Christmas!' Josh's costume said the same. I laid Belle next to her daddy as we grabbed his hair, pulling it. I chuckled as I pulled her away seeing him move. "Ow." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Your outfit is in the bathroom." I said, hiding a chuckle. I sat Belle in her nip and nap seat, while I got Josh ready. Ricky came in, wearing his elf outfit. "Awe you look so handsome!" Belle babbled something, and reached up for her daddy, who scooped her up gently.

We went out to see everyone was already in the living room. We sat, holding Bell ad Josh, mom and dad were holding Chris. The younger kids opened their presents first then we older ones did.

Ricky and I mostly got clothes, from aunt Evie, things to decorate our home from mom, dad, Chip, Shane Aunt Lonnie and Uncle Jay. Diego and Carlos and Jane got everyone a puppy. We have not opened his yet. "Here let me take Belle and Mattie hold Josh." We handed bother he kids to their uncles.

We slowley opened the box from Deigo, Uncle Carlos and Aunt Jane. Once opened we saw a little cocker spaniel puppy, who poked her head out of the box. I picked her up, smiling. "Thank you!" Ricky and I chimed.

Mom and dad, plus my siblings named their dog, Maddie.

Aunt Lonnie and Uncle Jay named theirs Patches, because of the patches on her back. Chip and Shane named theirs Allison.

I thought, about ours. "How about Christmas? Or Carol?" Ricky suggested. I smiled and said "Christmas Carol Charmington. We could call her Chrissy for short." Everyone smiled.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." I said, smiling.


	94. Chapter 97

Working on these at 3am!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Alise's prov

I walked into our home, carrying Belle's car seat, while Ricky carried Josh's. "What would you like to eat for dinner?"

I said "umm anything really. Anything you wanna make is fine with me. But it should use that chicken I have out defrosting."

I went andd tucked the kids in while they were still sleepy from the ride.

Ricky was the best support system. I sat a bowl of water and food, out for our little Chrissy, petting her head when she came over.

"Whatever it is it smells delish." I commented.

Ricky smiled and said "it's a family recipe. My grandma taught me."

I smiled wide. "I'm gonna take Chrissy out to go to the bathroom." I hooked her on the leash and took her out side.

After I brought her back in dinner was ready.

We sat and ate evey bit of it.

 _ **Alise and Ricky to Cinderella: we loved that recipe for the cinnamon chicken! Thanks!**_

 ** _Cinderella to Alise and Ricky: so glad you like it! I have a bunch more!_**

We smiled wide.


	95. Chapter 98

Working on these at 3am!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Alise's prov

It was the weekend. Ricky and I were happy it was. This week has been too crazy. It was our first week of school... er I mean my first week back.

"What would you like to do today?" Ricky asked as I was cuddle d in his arms.

I said "ummm I don't know... maybe we could have a picnic? Just the four of us? I know the perfect spot!"

Ricky smiled and said "perfect."

We got ready and i packed the picnic basket, we drove to the enchanted lake. "Dad told me about this place. He brought my mom here all the time." I said, carrying Josh's car seaT and the picnic basket, Ricky was carrying Belle's car seat.

We set up, after setting the kids down. Ricky smiled an said "they are such good babies."

I nodded.

We ate our food an took turns swimming in the enchanted lake. It truly was a beautiful day. I got to spend it with the ones I love. And you can't beat that.


	96. Chapter 99

Working on these at 3am!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

* * *

Mal's Prov:

Everything was working out. Our enemies, our parents no longer haunted us, our old lives had been put behind us, and our kids were safe happy and loved. No. Nothing could be better than this. Nothing.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I never imagined in a million ears, that I would live this life.

Married to a gorgeous women, who is a former villians kid, father to 10 beautiful children, grandfather to 2 beautiful grand children, and most of all, ruling the kingdome the way o have been for a few years.

This has truly been the best life ever, and it was made better by my family.

They kept me going, through all the hard times.

* * *

Evie's Prov

Life was perfect. My shop was so popular, I have an amazing husband. 4 beautiful children, an amazing set of siblings, tons of niece's and Nephews to spoil.

I am glad I came to Auradon. It changed my life. it saved my life.

Life couldn't be better.

* * *

DOUG'S Prov

My life was not what I expected. Married to a beautiful former vk, with 4 beautiful children, a teacher in the middle school.

My life was better than I could ever dream. Yeah it was so mych better.


	97. Chapter 100

Working on these at 3am!

I know it's short! These last few chaps maybe short!

Just noticed I may have had Chad occ but I wanted to change him slightly to be a little more smarter then in the movie!

* * *

Shane's prov

I never thought I would be so grateful to live in Auradon. My life was perfect. My dad was gone. I was married to the most wonderful man, and pregnang with his child.

Forever. free of my dad. Thanks to my husband. My one true love.

Yeah. Perfect.

* * *

Chips Prov

My life hasn't always been perfect. I never thought I could overcom my mom's death.

My wife, changed everything. She made my life perfect. Made it so I never have to worry. She had been my biggest support and fan.

I love her. She made my life perfect. My one true love.

Perfect.

* * *

Madge's Prov

My life became better once I came here. It was different.

I was !married to a prince. I never thought that would happened. Never wanted it to, but he made my life perfect.

I had 3 beautiful children, a beautiful daughter in law and 2 perfect grandchildren.

Yeah. This life was perfect. And I wouldn't change it for all the money in he world.

* * *

Chad's Prov

I never expected to marry a vk. I expected to marry Audrey.

But Madge, was and is the one who turned my life around. She was the best wife I could have.

Despite her upbringing she was a fantastic mother. Her and my children an grand children will always be my life.

They are my life.


	98. Chapter 101

YAY! MADE IT TO MY GOAL AT 4:21 AM!

SADLY THIS IS THE LAST ACTUALL CHAPTER. ㈶3㈶2

BUT I HAVE 3 TRAILERS BEING POSTED FOR 3 NEW STORIES.

This isn't good-bye! Just good bye till September!

* * *

Janes Prov:

My life. How can I describe it. Perfect and full of adventure.

My husband and sons. They made a huge difference!

Yeah. they made it better!

* * *

Carlos's Prov

I had never imagined how my life would work out. I never thought I would love being a husband, dad and a vet, of all occupations.

I loved animals, especially dogs.

My mom was wrong about them.

My wife, changed my life in so many ways. She gave me a shot to have my own family. I never thought I would want one.

Diego, is more than just a son. He is my best friend and my biggest helper. He loved being a big brother. He helped out at the clinic, and took care of Alex when me and Jane needed a nap.

Jane. Diego. Alex. Yeah. I'm sure now. My life is perfect!

* * *

Jay's Prov:

I never though I would have my own family. Never really wanted one, until I !et my wife.

She changed my life.

Her and my daughter. more then perfect.

* * *

Lonnie's Prov

My life will never r as perfect as it is now.

I have the perfect husband. My biggest supporter.

My beautiful daughter. One who definitely made our livea complete. Mine and my husbands.

Our family was and is complete.

* * *

Diegos Prov

My dad and mom. My biggest fans.

I can't believe how much my life has changed.

My dad took me in. My mom accepted me with open arms.

My dad is formally my 1/2 brother 1/2 cousin. No. He has always been a dad to me. I hope one day I can be a dad like him.

My brother. Alex. He was perfect.

My life is perfect.

* * *

Ricky's Prov

My life took a bunch of turns. Becoming a father and husband while I am only 16 is a lesson only so few have the pleasure of knowing.

My wife and son and daughter. They love me.

I am responsible for them.

No one will hurt them again. Not while I am breathing.

* * *

Alise's prov

My life. Perfect.

My family. Perfect.

My husband and children. Perfect.

My family was complete. For now.


	99. Chapter 102

Thank you to all my fans. I hope you woll continue reading my new stories!

NEW STORIES UP NOW:

The Secret Series: Secret Life of Princess Alise Evelyn Charmington

The Secret Series: Secret Life of Evelyn Grimhilda Dwarfson

And finally

The Secret Series: Secret Life Of Shane Amelia Hun- Potts.


End file.
